The Kunai
by dont ever give up
Summary: 6 friends get transpoted into naruto's world.
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this story is about me and my friends, who at the begging some people fall for the wrong person. . 

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I will take over the world with cheese! Mmm I like cheese. **

Naruto's team, Kiba's team, Shikamaru's team are 16 except Neji's team who are 17

Mitsu age 16: is me

Kioko age 16: is my friend Jessica

Suyo age 16: is my friend Danielle

And

Yama age 17: is my friend Katherine

**More characters will be added later.**

**Chapter 1**

**Now, to start off the story.**

The girls were walking home from school. Mitsu was goofing around and tripping all over the place. It was the last day of school and the girls were headed to Kioko's house for a little pool party. Only the four of them were invited just like a V.I.P. thing.

"Summer, finally!"

"I wish Hato and Iyuki could of come" Said Kioko

"Don't get exited yet Suyo. Look"

Yama pointed out three figures out in the distance of the side walk. As the figures grew closer Suyo figured out why Yama said that. The three figure were three girls from school; Hintera, Monitsu, and Kashina. The three girls stopped in front of the group.

"Look what the cat dragged in"

"Hi to you to Hintera" said Yama

"What are you losers doing on our sidewalk?"

"Look Monitsu it's a free country!"

"Calm down Mitsu their not worth it" responded Kioko

"Yea, just leave us alone you guys" asked Suyo

"Like whatever. Have a good summer losers"

The trio walk away, laughing and smiling at each other.

"Kioko, why did you stop me like that?"

"Oh because Monitsu stepped in dog crap"

All of a sudden they hear screaming from a distance. The girls started laughing. They were half way there when Mitsu got dizzy of spinning for most of the way and fell on top of the others. They all started laughing except for Yama. She was lying under a tree. The girls thought that the fall might have made her unconscious. They ran quickly to Yama. When they got there Yama sat up quickly and hit her head on a branch.

"I'm Ok!"

The girls were laughing even harder than before. They saw a steep hill behind the tree. Suyo challenged everyone to a race. They rolled, and rolled until Kioko stopped at the bottom and every one else fell on top of her. They started laughing. The girls thought that they were going to die from laughing so often. They all agreed that this was going to end up being the best day ever! Mitsu, who was at the top, caught a glimpse of something. She got up to take a closer look. It was some sort of knife. The others got up as well they thought that Mitsu was acting kind of strange.

"Hey Mitsu what's the matter?"

"Look Suyo. It's some sort of knife"

"What kind of a knife looks like a steel diamond on a steel stick with a little loop?" asked Kioko

"It looks really old" Yama pointed out.

"Sure and I'm a unicorn"

"You are! That's so cool! Can you teach me to fly?"

"She's just kidding Mitsu. Anyways back to the topic of the knife."

"Yea Suyo's right."

"Here let me just pick it up and"

"No Mitsu!" they all scram

But Mitsu picked up the object then all of a sudden a bright light appeared out of no where. The girls were blinded and couldn't see what was happening. The light was getting dimmer. The girls started to see clearly but by the time they had full vision it was to late. The girls fell into some bushes near a cave, except for Mitsu. She fell into the cave. She hit the wall then slid down to the ground. They all fell unconscious.

**Three hours** **later**

"Hey are you alright?" A strange voice wondered

"Where are we?" Kioko asked while getting out of the bush

"I don't know Kioko. Why are we in a bush? Do you know Yama?"

"No Suyo I don't. Hey do you know where we are?"

"Yes we do. You're in the forest of Agumishi."

"Ok. So who are you?" Kioko pondered

"I'm Naruto. And this is Sasuke"

"Hey"

"Hi. I'm Suyo. This is Yama and Kioko"

"Hi." They both greeted

"We have a fourth member but we can't find her!" Yama exclaimed

"I see. Would she be happening to be wearing a white sweater?" Sasuke asked

"Yes." Kioko responded

Naruto and Sasuke moved aside.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

This afternoon during me and Sasuke's training, we heard a crash in Agumishi forest. Sasuke though it was nothing but I suggested we check it out. When we arrived we found a group of three girls in bush. They were unconscious so we made a soft pile of grass and put them there. Then I scouted the area for any others.

I found a girl in the cave next to the bush the others were in. She laid there her face so calm. I went to wake her to find out her name. When I took a closer look I saw that her leg was badly injured. There was a lot of blood on her leg. I thought she might have hit it on the cave wall. The injury was from just below the side of her knee to the side of her ankle. I quickly took her to Sasuke.

"Look Sasuke I found her in the cave. She looks pretty torn up. Look at her leg!" I exclaimed

Sasuke looked at the girls, and then looked at me.

"We can't just leave them and we can't leave her in that condition. Naruto you go and get some water so we can clean the wound so it won't get infected"

"Already on it" I told him

As I jumped tree to tree I was thinking of the calm look on that girls face. I found a lake I put my canister in the water then headed back. When I returned Sasuke immediately took out his cloth and started to first take of all the blood. Then he washed the wound. He had to tear of part of his shorts to make bandages.

As soon as we finished with the girl the others woke up. We all introduced our selves. They asked about their fourth member. We both moved aside so they could see her.

"She's pretty torn up" I said

One of them I think her name is Kioko started crying. Yama was another girl she was absolutely silent with her head bent down and her hands on her knees. She looked like she was about to cry. The only one that actually spoke was Suyo.

"What happened?"

"We don't know I found her like this" I explained

"I see. Where's the nearest infirmary?"

"In our village, not far from here. Since you're all awake I can now take your friend to the infirmary. Naruto I trust you will take them to the infirmary as fast as you can" Sasuke informed

"Yea Sasuke be careful" I said

Sasuke picked up the girl and jumped into the trees.

"So you guys can jump, right? I asked

"Uh I don't think we can jump trees" Yama told me

So we left on foot. By the time we reached the infirmary they had already given the girl stitches. We stayed in the waiting room while Sasuke was in her room waiting for her to wake up. I asked the girls a couple of question about their friend.

"So what's her name?" I asked

"It's Mitsu. Mitsu Tokahama"

"Pretty"

"Excuse did you say something?" Kioko wondered

"No"

I wondered why I was so curious about Mitsu. Oh well. I just wish she'll be alright.

**Everyone's P.O.V. **

A girl came out and told them to spend the night there. She told them that Mitsu would wake up in the morning. She gave everyone a blanket and a pillow then left. Everyone fell asleep right away.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**That's it for this chapter hopped you liked it. **

**Tune in next chapter to find out more!**

**Don't ever give up**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

In the morning Mitsu was the first to wake. She didn't recognize anything. Then she saw a girl wearing a nurse's outfit with pink hair walk in. she was carrying a food tray.

"Oh I see you're awake" She said

"Yea. Umm where am I and who are you?"

"Oh you're in the infirmary and I'm your nurse Sakura"

"I see. Will you please pinch me? I want to wake up"

"I'm sorry but you're not dreaming" Sakura chuckled

"Ok then so if I'm not dreaming then can you explain mi perdidicament, wait no my perdicimenti, wait no, I can do this! My predicament! There we go!"

"You sure are a weird one. Ok as far as I know you injured yourself in the forest of Agumishi. Then Sasuke carried you here." She explained

"Ok about the injured part which is?"

Sakura pointed at Mitsu's leg. Mitsu looked and saw stitches from right below the side of her knee to right above the side of her ankle. Sakura then started walking out of the room when Mitsu saw a boy sleeping on a chair near her bed. His face was calming and peaceful. She thought he looked kind of cute with his head to the side, resting on his crossed arms. He was sitting on the chair backwards. She was about to call Sakura back in when a man walked in. He had silver gray hair. His headband covered one of his eyes and some sort bandana was covering the lower part of his face. Mitsu could tell that he was smiling at her.

"Good morning!" he greeted

"Um good morning to you to"

"So this is the commotion I've heard about"

"Hey what ever I did I didn't do it!"

"Relax! I'm just pulling your leg. So what's your name?" he asked

"Mitsu, and who is this charming gentleman?"

"Kakashi, and I am charming aren't I?" Kakashi joked

"Well I meant him. Over there the one with the blue hair."

"Oh. I see Sasuke's caught your eye."

"You mean that's the boy that carried me here?" she started blushing

"So I've been told. You know it's either that you're starting to like Sasuke or you're actually a tomato."

"Hey! So is it really that obvious?"

"Yes"

"Well don't tell my… Oh my gosh! Where are my friends are they ok? Did they get hurt? Can I talk to them? Better yet can I see them?"

"Calm down miss volcano. Your friends are sleeping in the waiting room with Naruto." Kakashi assured her.

"Wait? Why are they sleeping and who's Naruto? Was I here over night? Was Sasuke waiting here with me all night?" she started to blush again.

"Naruto was the one who found you. He brought your friends here while Sasuke was carrying you. Yes you were here over night. And yes he was here all night."

"I see."

"Oh! And between you and me one of your friends is kind of cute. You know the one with the glasses"

"Yama! You like Yama. I can't wait to tell her!"

"Can you not?" He blushed

"Aw is wittle Kakashi shy?" she joked

"Aw is wittle Mitsu shy? If not I can gladly tell Sasuke"

"…Touché…"

By the time Kakashi and Mitsu stopped talking someone knocked on the door. Then the door opened. It was Sakura. She came in and four people came in behind her. Mitsu recognized the three but not the one. She then realized that it was the person Kakashi mentioned called Naruto. Mitsu still started screaming when her friends entered the room. Her friends also started screaming. (The good 'happy to see you' scream, also probably obvious so I'll shut up now)

"Oh my gosh! Mitsu we're glad you're alright!" the girls scram

"I am too!"

"Uh that made no sense" Suyo said

"I know!"

"Yay! At least we know your personality wasn't affected!" Kioko smiled

"Wait just to make sure. Mitsu I'm the tooth fairy!" Yama told her

"Really! So can I have a raise in my tooth money? You know since I've got connection" she winked

"She's back!" everyone started laughing.

After a couple hours Sakura had to brake up the reunion. The commotion woke Sasuke up. He got up and rubbed his eyes and saw that Mitsu was awake. He walked over to her and looked into her eyes.

"So you're awake"

"Yes I am"

"So are you feeling alright?" Sasuke asked

"Yeah. The injury doesn't hurt. By the way thank you for carrying me here I hope it wasn't too much trouble" Mitsu started blushing then looked down at her hands

"No problem. You were injured… I was obliged to help you"

Mitsu's head quickly rose and looked at Sasuke. She then started blushing even more.

"By the way I'm Sasuke and you are …?"

"Oh um …, Ya Me I'm Mitsu"

"We'll then you're really red should I call in Sakura?"

"No! I mean I'm fine. Thank You though"

"Ok. I'd better let you rest. Goodnight Mitsu" Sasuke said while walking out the door.

"Oh I really think I like him. But I'll wait a while before I do anything"

**Back in the waiting room.**

Everyone was talking in the waiting room. Kakashi was talking with Yama.

"Hello. I'm Kakashi!" he smiled at Yama.

"Hi. I'm Yama." She blushed.

"Well isn't that the most beautiful name I've ever heard"

Yama giggled.

"Aren't you charming Kakashi"

"Well I wouldn't say charming I mean"

"You're right you're cute"

"Uh. Thank you"

"You're Welcome" she smiled then walked away.

The two girls we're talking when Yama joined.

"Hello"

"Yama you're cheerful today" Kioko noticed

"Yea Yama what happened?"

"Oh nothing"

"Ok then. So back to the matter of where we're going to stay" Suyo said

All of a sudden Kakashi walked over.

"Do you girls need a place to stay?"

"Yeah do you know where we can stay?" Kioko asked

"Coincidentally I do"

"Really? Where?" Suyo pondered

"Would you girls be interested in staying at my place?"

"YES! I mean it's the only offer we've had so … I guess so!" Yama exclaimed

"Ok then. I'll be right back and then we're ready to go!"

The girls nodded.

Kakashi went over to Sakura at the front desk.

"Hey Sakura can Mitsu leave yet?"

"Well everything seems alright. All she really needed where those stitches. Why?"

"Oh because the new girls are going to be staying at my place for a while" Kakashi explained

"I see"

"So anyways have a goodnight!"

Kakashi went to Mitsu's room.

"Hey Kido we're going"

"What do you mean by **we're?"**

"Oh you and your friends are staying with me" he told her

"Really?" she questioned

"Yup, so grab what ever you need and let's go. Can you walk?"

"Not well"

"Well I'll just have to carry you won't I?"

"You don't have to"

"Nonsense!"

Kakashi picked Mitsu up and brought her out.

"Let's go girls"

The girls followed Kakashi out of the infirmary.

**Still at the infirmary**

Naruto runs out of the bathroom to the front counter with toilet paper on his shoe.

"Sakura! Did Mitsu leave?" Naruto asked looking around

Sakura giggled "Umm Naruto." She said pointing to his shoe.

"Ahhh!"

"Oh you just missed her she left with Kakashi and her friends"

Naruto twitched "She's staying with Kakashi!"

"Yes it's weird but ya. Hey Naruto those girls. The clothes they were the way that I only sense a bit of charka. It's weird don't you think?"

"Don't make a bit deal out of it. By the way don't tell anyone about this ok?"

"Ok what ever you say" she crossed her fingers

"Thanks. Well I'm headed for some ramen man I'm starved!"

"Yea you do that"

"Bye then!"

Naruto walked out. Sakura picked up the phone and called Hinata. Who told Neji. Who called Kiba. Who called Shikamaru. Who told Ino.

**At Kakashi's place **

"We're here. Home sweet home!" Kakashi smiled

"It's nice" Suyo complimented

Kakashi gave the girls the grand tour.

"Here's the Hallway. The Kitchen. The bathroom. The closet. The study. My bedroom. And this is where you'll be sleeping!"

Kakashi put Mitsu on the bed. The other three then went and claimed the other three beds. Kakashi said goodnight and closed the door. The girls were all alone in a strange place.

"Well I'm hitting the hay" Kioko yawned

"Me too" responded Yama

The two girls pulled their blankets over their shoulders and fell asleep. Mitsu had her arms behind her head and looked up at the ceiling. Suyo was sideways with her head resting on the palm of her hand looking at Mitsu.

"Hey Mitsu"

"Ya Suyo?"

"Are you scared?"

"A bit"

"How'd we get here in the first place?"

"I don't know. Look Suyo just get to bed things will lighten up tomorrow"

"Your right. Good night"

The girls went to bed.

**That's it I can't go on! Nah! I'm just tired.**

**Be sure to catch the next chapter!**

**Don't give up **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ha! Time for 2 new characters which are also my friends.**

Hato age 16: is my friend Ashley

Iyuki age 16: is my friend Katie

**Chapter 3**

'**Bang'Bang'Bang'**

"Wa-wa-whats going on?" Kakashi said when he fell out of bed. He realized that someone was at the door. He quickly ran to answer it.

"Who in the right mind wakes up this early!?!"

"It's 10:00 am!" a voice yelled

Kakashi rubbed his eye to see it was Neji saying that. With him were Naruto, Kiba, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata.

"Huh? What are all of you doing here?"

"I'm here to check on Mi … I mean the girls" Naruto told him

"We're here to see if the rumors are true. About some girls coming out of no where!" exclaimed Kiba

"Um well. Their kind a sleeping guys"

"Oh come on!" exclaimed Ino

"Please Kakashi" Hinata said in her small voice

"Whatever" Shikamaru rolled his eyes

"Well"

Before Kakashi could finish everyone ran inside. They looked everywhere but couldn't find anyone. They had one last room to check. They all barged in the room at the same time they got stuck in the door until Kakashi pushed them with one of his fingers. They crashed into the ground. Suyo, Yama, and Kioko woke up, sat up and started screaming. Mitsu was still sleeping though. The girls looked at the group of people that had just entered the room. They pulled up their blankets against them and scram even louder. Mitsu was still sleeping.

"Who the hell are you people!" Kioko scram

"And what the hell is your problem!" Suyo followed

"Barging in on us like that!!!!!!!!!!!!" Yama was the angriest

Everyone was huddled in a corner in fear. They were really scared including Kakashi

"Hey what's going on I just had the most wonderful dream" Yawned Mitsu

"You mean you've been sleeping this whole time?" said Naruto with a little anime tear drop

"What do you mean?"

"Well while you were sleeping your friend went totally ballistic on us!" explained Ino

"Again?" Mitsu walked over to Yama who was still as mad as Mount Fuji erupting and poked her on the nose and said "Calm down"

"Thanks I needed that" Yama smiled and put her hand behind her head

Everyone's eyes widened except for the four girls. They couldn't believe what they just saw. Mitsu was so calm.

"How-How-How" Shikamaru stuttered

"How'd you do that?" Neji stared at Mitsu

"What? Oh you mean the Yama thing?"

"Well all she does is calm her down she can do that to all of us" Kioko informed them

"Yep and it works every time" Suyo smiled

"So who are you?" asked Mitsu

"Well I'm Hinata. That's Neji, Ino, Kiba, and Shikamaru. We're sorry we barged in on you"

"It's ok. We had to wake up at some point right?" Kioko gave Hinata a thumb up

"Hey! Is it true that you came out of nowhere!?! I bet your not you don't have a scar" Kiba shouted

"You mean like this one?" Mitsu pulled up her jean leg and showed them the scar

"Ouch" All of them said at the same time

"So are we gonna eat or what?" Mitsu stuck out her tongue

"Oh ya! I have some bread we can toast up follow me" Kakashi responded

"To the kitchen!" Kioko pointed at the door

Kakashi led the way into the kitchen. The four girls sat down at the table. The rest stood and stared at them. Kakashi got them their breakfast. They started eating.

"Hey Kiba did you see how that one girl calmed the other one down?" Neji asked

"Yea that was scary" he answered

"No it was controlling she wasn't afraid at all"

"Ok…."

When the girls finished eating Shikamaru started asking some questions.

"So how'd you get here?"

"We don't know" explained Suyo

"What was the last thing you remember?"

"Well the last thing I remember was us walking home and Mitsu picking up some sort of knife" Yama replied

"Strange. What did this knife look like?" Hinata wondered

Kioko picked up her napkin and drew the knife.

"That's a kunai" Ino thought out loud

"A whata?" Mitsu scratched her head

"A kunai is a weapon here. How'd you find it?" Neji pondered

"I don't know"

While the group was talking Kiba was walking outside. Akamaru jumped out of Kiba's coat and walked next to him.

"Akamaru it's not fair!" Kiba complained

"Arf?" Akamaru turned his head sideways

"Why can't I find something amazing!?! Naruto and Sasuke found those girls. It's not fair!" Kiba held out his hands

All of a sudden Kiba heard screaming. He looked up and a backpack fell into his arms. He looked down at it. Then before he knew it two girls fell on top of him and he was face first on the ground. The others heard a loud bang and ran outside. Akamaru was barking at the girls. They were all surprised to see that the two girls were dressed the same style as the four other girls. The four girls started screaming with excitement. The two on Kiba started screaming too. The two stood up and ran to the four girls. They all did some sort handshake and chanted.

"Bubble gum bubble gum hurrah buyah! Bubble gum bubble gum rah rah rah!"

Everyone was staring at them with an anime teardrop on their foreheads. While Kiba was getting up off the ground.

"Oh my gosh guys how'd you get here!?!" Suyo scram

"Well first thing I know I put a weird knife thing in my bag and the next thing we're falling from the sky!" Iyuki explained

"Wait why'd you go to the park I thought you were both grounded?" Kioko wondered

"Well I kinda forgot my backpack in my locker and Iyuki forgot her report card" Hato scratched her head smiling

"Oh you guys!" Yama gave them a big bear hug

"To- mu-much –hu-huging- not-enough-breathing" they both gasped

"Oops"

"Wait did you say you put it in your backpack Iyuki?" Mitsu asked

"Yes why?"

"Because maybe someone can tell us more about the kunai and help us get home!"

"Great idea Mitsu!" Kioko complimented

"Hey where is your backpack Iyuki?" Suyo noticed

"Well I think that cute guy over there caught it" Iyuki whispered to the girls

They all giggled because they could see Kiba blushing when he was returning Iyuki's backpack.

"Um-um he-here-here's your um backpack" Kiba stuttered his head was turned sideways

"Well thanks I'm really sorry about falling on you. But I have to admit you're pretty comfy" Iyuki winked

Kiba turned his head when she said that this time he was beat red. The girls started to giggle. They stopped when they remembered about the Kunai. Yama reached in the bag and pulled it out the Kunai. It was glowing though. Yama dropped it but picked it up with a leaf just incase it would take her to another place. She set it slowly and carefully on the table. Kakashi then sat down and examined it.

"mmmHmmm. Just like I guessed!"

"What!?!" Everyone exclaimed

"I don't know a thing about it" he smiled

Everyone had an anime tear drop.

"But I'll send it to the 3rd hokage so he could tell us about it. I'll be right back" Kakashi took off with the kunai in his hands.

"So now what?" Shikamaru asked

"I don't know" Ino responded

"What time is it?" Hinata wondered looking at the sky

"It's almost nightfall" Neji answered

"Hey why don't you guys stay here for the night?" Yama suggested

"Ya! Like a sleepover!" Hato smiled

"I guess" Kiba replied

"It's gonna be so much fun!" jumped Kioko

"Whatever" Shikamaru said

"Hey um how about we call Sasuke over?" Mitsu blushed

"Huh? I guess" Naruto said with a (why would she want him to come) look on his face

"Ok I'll go get him" Neji volunteered

"Alright" Suyo smiled

They all walked into the house. They walked to the girls' room. The girls moved the beds all to one side so they could fit everyone. When everyone was in the room sitting down they heard a knock on the door Hato went and answered it. It was Neji, Sasuke and Kakashi. Hato led Neji and Sasuke into their room. Kakashi was tired and decided to hit the hay early. When everyone was in the room Yama flickered the lights so everyone would look at her.

"Hello everyone it's now time for truth and dare!"

"What? No one said anything about any truth or dare!" Kiba complained

"Why did I even bother coming" Sasuke sighed

"Ok! First everyone has to sit in a circle!" Suyo explained

"Good now that everyone's in the circle Kioko and Iyuki are in charge of the dares and Hato and Yama are in charge of the truths" Mitsu smiled

"So do we any volunteers to go first?" Suyo asked

The room went quiet for a moment then Shikamaru raised his hand.

"Let's just get it over with"

"Ok Shikamaru truth or dare?" Mitsu wondered

"Dare"

"OK! I'll let you do the first one Iyuki"

"Thanks Kioko. Ok Shikamaru I dare you to eat a bucket of worms with ketchup on them"

"What!?! The fucking hell I'm doing that!"

"You chose dare" Ino smiled maniacally

"Fine. Gimme those worms"

Shikamaru got the worms and smothered them with ketchup hoping that it would overcome the taste of the worms. He picked up a handful of worms closed his eyes and shoved them in his mouth. He ate non stop until he almost puked. He finished the worms in 7 minutes. He showed everyone his tongue. Nothing was left. He folded his arm in pride.

"I did it! Happy!?!"

"Ewwwwwwwwwwwwww!" Everyone said at the same time

"I think I'm gonna puke" Hinata stated

"Don't. That was nothing" Neji said

"Nothing! Then I pick you next Neji because those worms were disgusting!"

"Fine I can take what ever dare they give me"

"Oh is that right? Iyuki I'm taking this one. I dare you to French kiss Mitsu for two whole minutes!"

**That's it for this chapter tune in for the next!**

**Don't ever give up**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Ok maybe not everything. Is it to late to say truth?"

"Nope" Shikamaru smiled

"It's fine with me it's just a kiss" Mitsu told them

"What! He has to **French** Mitsu!" Naruto exclaimed

"Naruto are you ok cause it's just a kiss?" Sasuke responded

"I'm fine" Naruto blushed and looked away.

"Ok then here I go" Neji closed in to Mitsu and she did the same until SMACK they started kissing.

Kiba started whistling and the others made statements like

"Oh lalala"

"Ohhhhhhh"

"Awwww"

Naruto just smirked and kept looking away thinking 'it's not fair'.

When two minutes was up Neji was blushing so much his face was red. Mitsu just smiled.

"What's the big deal? Haven't you ever kissed anyone before?" Mitsu asked

"Um no" Sasuke was the first to say

"Well none of us either" The others said

Neji just stood up and walked to the window. He just stared outside at the stars. Kiba also stood up and stood next to Neji.

"Hey Neji how'd it feel man?" Kiba then elbowed him winking his eye

"Um it felt kind of good"

"Hey Mitsu's kind of cute I have to admit"

"I guess"

"Hey Neji it's your turn to pick the next person!" Ino shouted

"Um I pick Sasuke"

"Why me! I didn't even want to come. Whatever I pick dare"

"Ok! Now's you chance to experience a kiss! With let me see …. Mitsu!" Iyuki Said

"Am I going to have to kiss everyone?"

"I wish" Naruto softly whispered to himself

"Did you say something Naruto?" Hinata asked

"Oh nothing" Naruto said with a cheesy smile

"But only a peck on the cheek for 10 seconds" Kioko added

"Fine no use fighting" Sasuke sighed

He leaned in to kiss Mitsu. Naruto was thinking 'Now I'm getting pissed!' Sasuke started kissing Mitsu. Mitsu was blushing and smiling. 10 seconds past.

"That wasn't to bad I have to admit" Sasuke blushed

"So who's going next?" Naruto asked

"Mitsu is"

"Ok I pick truth"

"Finally! Our turn to ask the questions!" Hato said excitedly

She looked over at Yama. She had already fallen asleep.

"Ok then Mitsu it looks like it's only me. Who do you think is the cutest guy in the room?"

Mitsu's eyes widened she was about to talk when Kakashi called her.

"Sorry guys go on with out me and I'll answer when I come back. Ok?"

"Fine" Hato said in an 'Urg! I really wanted to know' kind of voice.

Mitsu left the room and walked over to Kakashi's room.

"Thank you so much! I just had a really embarrassing truth question"

"Yea they asked you who you thought was the cutest guy. That's why I called you" Kakashi interrupted

"Thanks. So you can hear everything we're saying?"

"Yep. I heard **all** the dares" Kakashi started making kissing noises

"Stop it" Mitsu pushed Kakashi and laughed

**Back in the other room**

"So now what? Who's going next?" Kiba asked

Everyone looked at Kiba with evil smiles on their faces.

"Why is everyone looking at me like that?"

"Ok Kiba thanks for volunteering!" Iyuki smiled

"What… ok fine I pick dare"

"All right Kioko I'm so doing this one for Kiba"

Kiba had a scared look in his face.

"I dare you to put on a skirt and skip to let's say Kakashi's room and say 'Hello? I've got the cookies you like ordered' and when he opens the door give him a hug and say 'Booya!'"

"What! Do I look gay to you!"

"Maybe" Neji answered

Ino, Hinata, and all the other girls started giggling. Kiba's face was turning red. He took a pink frilly skirt out if the closet and skipped over to Kakashi's room. Everyone came out to see. Kiba sighed in embarrassment and knocked on the door.

"Hello? I've got the cookies you liked ordered" Kiba said in a girly voice

"Oh no! Kakashi what will we do if they find me they'll think I'm ditching!"

"Don't worry Mitsu, just go under my bed and I'll see what's going on"

Mitsu crawled under Kakashi's bed. Kakashi then went and opened the door.

"Uh … Kiba. Why are you wearing a pink frilly skirt?" Kakashi asked on the verge of laughing

Kiba threw his arm around Kakashi and said "Booya!" then he ran back to the room red as a tomato. Kakashi stood there with a blank face. Then he looked at the group who started laughing. Some of them were on the floor.

"Ok then that never happened"

When Kakashi said this everyone just laughed even harder. Kakashi closed his door and sat down. He figured it was a dare. He then jumped down on the bed very hard.

"Ah this bed is comfier than ever I wonder why?"

"Hey I'm still under here you know!" Mitsu laughed as she struggled to get out

"Oh there's a massage cycle too! You're to kind"

"Get me out of here!"

"Fine it was fun while it lasted" Kakashi shrugged

"Hey! That wasn't fun I was getting squished"

"Maybe to you it wasn't but it was quiet enjoyable to me"

"Hey!" Mitsu pushed Kakashi off the bed

"Don't take it out on me it was so addicting"

"You're just like a big brother did you know that?"

"No I did not I have no younger siblings"

"Really then I adopt you to be my new big brother" Mitsu smiled

"Fine then. That means I get to do this"

"What?"

"Noogie!" Kakashi grabbed Mitsu in a headlock and gave her the biggest noogie of her life.

**Back in the other room**

"That was hilarious Kiba!" Naruto said still laughing

"I can't breathe laughing to much" Ino gasped

"Hey that was so gay! Why did I even do it in the first place!"

All of a sudden Akamaru popped out of Kiba's coat.

"Awww! He's so adorable!" Iyuki complimented while reaching for the puppy

"Yea this is Akamaru"

"Can I pick him up?" Iyuki asked

"Sure I guess but he isn't really fond of new people he may bite"

"What are you blabbering on about he's harmless" Iyuki told him while Akamaru was licking her face.

"Ewww dog slobber!" Naruto Commented

"Hey take that back!" Kiba growled

"Kiba who's next?" Hinata wondered

"Oh um Ino I guess"

"Ok I pick dare!"

"Alright I dare you to lick a tree for a minute" Kioko maniacally responded

"Ok!" Ino ran out of the house and licked a tree for 1 minute. Then ran back inside the house.

"That was nothing. Iyuki you're next" She smiled

"Ok I pick dare"

"I dare you to kiss Kiba on the neck" Kioko winked

"Alright! I mean oh really?"

"What I'm not ready I've got the flue I mean"

"Don't worry Kiba I don't bite unless there's something wrong with me"

"No there's nothing wrong" Kiba gulped then took off his hood and closed his eyes. "Ok I'm ready"

Iyuki sat behind him. Kiba was already beat red. Iyuki moved in and kissed his neck. Before they knew it Kiba had fainted on Iyuki's lap.

**1 hour later**

"Ki-ba-Ki-i-ba" a foggy voice was calling

"What happened?" Kiba awoke

"You passed out on me after I kissed you"

"Oh sorry about that. Hey this is a very comfy pillow am I on the bed now"

"No that's my lap"

"Oh sorry" Kiba blushed

"It's alright"

"So Kiba had a nice nap?" Neji joked

"Lay off!" Ino defended

"Sorry. It's just pathetic that he would pass out like that" Sasuke teased

Kiba got up and started walking away

"Kiba wait!"

"Leave me alone Iyuki" Kiba shoved the door away and ran outside.

"Good going guys!" Hato said in disappointment

"Yea that wasn't cool" Shikamaru added

"Guys why isn't Mitsu back yet?" Naruto asked

"She probably ditched" Ino suggested

"She wouldn't do that" Neji defended

"Yea!" Naruto agreed

"Let's just finish this game before we all fall asleep" Kioko advised

"It looks like Suyo and Hinata beat us to it" Iyuki noticed

Mitsu then walked into the room and sat down.

"Hey what's up with Kiba?" She wondered

"He's upset because he fainted" Kioko informed her

"So who's next?" Ino pondered

"I'll go. I pick dare" Naruto volunteered 'Please let me kiss Mitsu please!' he thought to himself.

"Ok I dare you to kiss-"

"Mitsu please let it be Mitsu!" Naruto crossed his fingers

"Akamaru! On the lips!" Kioko smiled

"Ewww! I'm not kissing a dog!"

"Too bad Naruto you picked dare" Neji picked up Akamaru and gave him to Naruto

"Gross man" Sasuke interrupted

Naruto held Akamaru up and kissed him. He then threw Akamaru down and started to spit out the window. Everyone started laughing.

"Hato your next!" Naruto randomly pointed hoping he pointed at Hato

"Um Guys I'm just gonna go to the washroom ok?" Iyuki asked

"Don't tell us! Just go!" Shikamaru stated

"Anyways Hato let me see. I know! Hato you pick dare right?"

"Yea why?"

"I dare you to go out with Shikamaru for a week!"

"What!" Hato and Shikamaru exclaimed at the same time

"You're not serious! Are you?" Hato said in a worried voice

Shikamaru's face was blank. Kioko nodded.

"Yep and you have to hold hands in public starting now!"

"You mean all the time?" Shikamaru asked

"All the time" Ino repeated

"How troublesome, this is a waste of time"

Shikamaru got up sat next to Hato and held her hand. Hato started blushing. Shikamaru just looked the other way.

**Outside**

Iyuki ran outside as quickly as she could, hoping Kiba had not decided to go home. She checked the back but nothing. She looked in the front and nothing. She almost decided to go back inside when she saw a stone fly off the roof.

"Kiba is that you?"

"Leave me alone"

"C'mon lets talk"

"Leave me alone!"

Iyuki sighed and decided to go back inside until she saw a ladder. She climbed up the ladder unto the roof. She saw Kiba throwing stones off the roof. Kiba was about to throw another stone when he sensed Iyuki.

"I told you to go away didn't I?" He said in a calm voice continuing to throw stones

"I know but"

"Leave me alone!" He screamed at her with much anger.

He turned around to yell at her some more with a stone in his hand but could see Iyuki's hands were covering her face. He could see tears slowly slip down her hands down her arms.

"It-it-it's my fault isn't it?" She managed to say

"I-I-Iyuki" He started then dropped the stone and stood up. "It's not your fault" he put his hands into a fist and looked down. Iyuki was shocked she looked up at Kiba.

"My stupid pride got the best of me. I-I-I didn't mean for you to start crying I'm sorry"

Iyuki could see some tears starting to build up in the corner of his eye. She stood up right in front of him. She threw her arms around his waist. His arms flew back and his face went blank then he threw his arms around her.

They walked down together and went back inside. They sat down next to each other.

"Mitsu we need your answer now" Naruto reminded her

"Ya" Neji added

"Who do you think is the cutest?" Ino asked

"Yes you said you'd tell us"

"Ok Fine"

Everyone gathered close together to hear Mitsu's answer. Except for Sasuke, who didn't care one bit.

"I think Sasuke is the cutest"

"Yo-you-you think I'm cute?" Sasuke blushed

Mitsu nodded. Naruto stood up and walked outside. He punched a tree so hard it almost fell, and then came back. Neji just smirked.

"Hey Neji tough luck man" Kiba whispered

"I'm not worried she's not Sasuke's type" Neji tried to make himself believe

"Whatever" Shikamaru said while he was standing up

"So where are we sleeping?" Kiba yawned

"Well Yama, Suyo, and Hinata are on the floor" Kioko reminded them

"There are seven beds in the room" Ino said

"And this is our room" Hato yawned

"And there are six of us but two are on the floor" Iyuki pointed

"That means, there's three beds left" Shikamaru thought out loud

"Don't you mean two?" Ino said lying on a bed

The girls ran to there beds when they saw Ino. Mitsu walked and stared at the floor. She looked at Sasuke but he was looking out the window. Kioko took out some blankets and pillows for the ones that were sleeping on the floor. All the guys decided to sleep on the floor.

**In the middle of the night**

Kakashi heard strange struggling noises from the girl's room. He got out of bed to check it out. When he entered the room he saw Yama was sweating and struggling. He thought she was having a nightmare. He gently pushed her.

"Ahhhhhhhh!" She screamed

"Yama! It's ok it was only a nightmare" Kakashi comforted

Yama looked at her hands then around the room. She threw herself to Kakashi and started crying. Kakashi hugged her.

"It's ok it's over now"

Kakashi picked Yama up and laid her on the couch and lit the fireplace. He then sat next to her.

"Thank you for waking me up"

"No prob. You sounded really scared"

"It was horrible!"

"Calm down we don't wanna start the waterworks again"

Yama nodded and smiled. All of a sudden there was a awkward silence in the room. Kakashi thought he should start talking.

"Did you know that your body is mostly water? Did you know that salt is a type of rock?"

"Did you know you're adorable when you blabber?" Yama smiled

Kakashi started blushing "Did you know that-"

Before Kakashi could finish Yama took off his mask.

"Why do you always wear this mask?"

"…"

"Why do you hide your beautiful face?"

"Well the mask I've had since I was little and…" Kakashi closed his eyes and was going on about the mask.

"You know you talk too much" Yama kissed Kakashi

He opened his eyes as he felt her lips touching his. Yama slowly backed away off Kakashi and back onto the couch. Yama looked at Kakashi; she was blushing, then she looked at the fire place. Kakashi was blushing as well.

**Kakashi's P.O.V.**

Yama had a nightmare so I put her on the couch and lit the fireplace since it was getting cold. After a while of talking to her there was an awkward silence. I hate awkward silences! So I broke it. I started talking about stuff that was completely random. While I was talking she took off my mask! At first I was kind of angry but then she asked me and I quote 'Why do you hide your beautiful face?' then I went and blabbered on about my mask. She interrupted me again but this time she said 'you know you talk to much' then she kissed me! Out of no where! It was a gentle and soft kiss. It made me feel warm inside. When the kiss was over she was blushing then she looked at me, then at the fireplace. I'm positive I was blushing too. Then I started talking.

"That was fun"

She giggled. "That was my very first kiss"

"Really because it seems like you've had a lot of practice. You are an excellent kisser"

"Thanks I do practice on my hand all the time"

"…" What? Is she insane! She makes out with her hand! I started freaking out.

"Sike! You should have seen your face!"

"That's a good one"

"Yea. Um Kakashi"

"Yea Yama?"

"I like you"

"Really? Because ever since I first saw you I also kind of liked you"

'Score!' I was so happy that she liked me back! Then I moved closer to her and she sat closer to me. I yawned and put my hand over her shoulder. Then she put her head on my shoulder. I could sense a spark between us. We then watched the fire blazing in the calmness of the room it was beautiful. We watched the beautiful blaze of the fire until we had fallen asleep.

**Done! **

**You gotta see what happens next in the next chapter!**

**Don't ever give up**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

(That very common morning song is playing)

Everyone was asleep nice and cozy in their blankets (for the exception of Kakashi and Yama who are on the couch blanketless) everything was calm in the house. The birds were chirping. Morning light shined though the window.

**BOOMBOOMBOOMBOOM**

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!" Everyone in the house either jumped up or fell out of bed/ or couch. Except for Mitsu, who again didn't even notice the **'VERY'** loud booming around her.

"What the fuck was that!" Sasuke exclaimed

"St-t-o-op th-th-e-e ri-i-i-ng-in-g" Kiba's head shook

"Who or what the hell can make such a loud noise!" Ino scram very crankily

"What didn't get enough beauty sleep" Shikamaru teased

"This is no time for jokes Shikamaru"

"Yea Neji's right we have to check that everyone's ok" Hinata ruled

"Your right" Iyuki said

"Roll Call!" Hato smiled

"All right! I'll say the names!" Kioko volunteered

"Let's start with the guys. Kiba"

"Yo"

"Shikamaru"

"How troublesome"

"Neji"

"Here"

"Sasuke"

"Present"

"And Naruto"

"Ramen!"

"Bird brain" Sasuke thought out loud

"Hey!"

"Calm down guys. Anyways, now the girls. Hinata"

"Hinata"

"Here"

"Suyo"

"I'm alive"

"Hato"

"Hey"

"Me"

"Well I'm not really sure"

"Kioko!" Everyone exclaimed

"Fine keep me from having a little fun. Iyuki"

"Still Kicking"

"Ino"

"As beautiful as ever"

"Ok then…. Mitsu"

No answer.

"Oh no where's Mitsu!" Hinata started to panic

"You mean the worlds most heaviest sleeper? She's over there" Shikamaru pointed

"Wow she really can sleep" Suyo said in astonishment

"Maybe she passed out last night!" Naruto freaked

"Don't be such a moron Naruto" Sasuke punched him on the head

"Did I miss anyone?"

"Hey has anyone seen Kakashi and Yama?" Hato asked

"No there not here!" Iyuki exclaimed

"Hey lets see if they're in another room" Neji suggested

"Good idea" Sasuke agreed

"Whatever" Shikamaru sighed

"Shikamaru remember the dare?" Naruto smiled evilly

"What? Oh no!"

"Hey guys Hato's ditching her dare!" Naruto reminded everybody

"Hey! I'm not!"

"Then go hold Shikamaru's hand!" Ino maniacally told her

"Fine!"

Hato ran to Shikamaru and held his hand. The others walked into the living room and saw the Fireplace was lit. They slowly walked over to the couch. They saw Yama lying on top of Kakashi.

"Awww how cute" Iyuki remarked

"Hey what's that she's holding?" Hinata wondered

"Why does Kakashi have a pillow on his face?" Sasuke pondered

"That's Kakashi's mask she's holding!" Naruto exclaimed

Everyone's eyes opened really wide and everyone gasped. They knew what this meant. Kakashi didn't have his mask on! No one had ever seen him without his mask on. Everyone inched in to take the pillow of his face to reveal what really was under his mask. Yama woke up and saw everyone inching on Kakashi. She then looked at her hands and saw that his mask was still with her!

"Kakashi! Wake up you're mask isn't on!"

"What!" Kakashi shot up with the pillow still on his face.

Kakashi looked at the people inching in on him with very, very, very evil smiles on their faces. Then he looked at Yama who was holding his mask. He quickly kept the pillow in place and grabbed his mask.

"Bathroom brake" he said while running to the bathroom

Everyone turned their heads very slowly from looking at Kakashi to Yama with very angry looks in their eyes.

"Why are you looking at me like that?" Yama twitched backing away into a corner

"Did you know that no one has ever seen Kakashi without his mask?" Sasuke said very slowly

"Guys your freaking me out"

"Why did you wake him up?" Ino asked calmly

"Um because he doesn't want anyone to look at his face"

"We wanted to see!" They all yelled

"Hey don't yell at her! She was just being a good girlfriend" Kakashi jumped in front of Yama

"Girlfriend!" Everyone stood in surprise.

'What happened last night? Why were they on the couch? When did this happen!' That was what was going through every ones' mind. The guys didn't know what was going on, but the girls could see the spark in her eyes when he said that. They awed.

"Hey where's Mitsu?" Kakashi asked

"Oh she's sleeping" Naruto answered

"Why are all of you up in the first place?" Yama wondered

"We heard loud booming outside and it was VERY loud" Hinata explained

"First things first we have to wake up Mitsu" Kiba reminded

"I can take care of that" Kakashi smiled

Kakashi started walking to the room and the other followed behind. They all thought it was impossible to wake her up. Kakashi sat on Mitsu's bed and gave her a little shove.

"Wake up Mitsu its niisan, older brother" He whispered into Mitsu's ear

"I'm awake!"

Mitsu sat up so fast she fell out of bed. Everything was quiet for a minute, then Mitsu's hand shot up with a thumb up.

"I'm ok!"

Everyone's eye's opened wide. (everyone looked like this!-- OO')

"How'd you do that?" Shikamaru twitched

"Easy! I just told her to wake up" He smiled

"Just like that?" Ino asked

"Yup. Haven't any of you tried it?"

Everyone started whistling and looking different directions.

"Right…"

"Hey I'm ok!" Mitsu said brushing dirt of her jeans" when some blood started dripping down her face.

"Mitsu!" Naruto exclaimed

"What?"

"There's blood dripping down your face!" Iyuki yelled

Mitsu brushed her finger over her face and looked at it.

"It's nothing" Her voice started to get squeaky

"I think someone should look at that" Kiba suggested

"Yea Kiba's actually right for a change" Shikamaru supported

"Hey Kakashi do you have a first aid kit around here?" Hato asked

"Yes a first aid kit would be good" Neji said Hinata and Ino nodded

"Yes I do it's in a room near the backyard"

"Why is it all the way over there?" Suyo asked

"I don't know"

"You don't know…" Kioko had an anime tear drop

"Hey Sasuke I'll take you and Mitsu into the room on the other side of the house and you try to fix her up ok?" Kakashi told him

"Why me! Hinata is strong in that area. Why not ask her?"

"Good for you! Now lets go! Mitsu"

"Coming"

Mitsu got up and walked out the door with Sasuke following behind with Kakashi leading the way. Mitsu looked at Kakashi and he looked at her and winked. She knew what he was doing. Trying to set them up. When they reached the room Kakashi pulled a box and a kimono out of the closet.

"Here Sasuke. It's the first aid kit. Mitsu put this on so Sasuke can see if you have any other injuries. You can change in the closet"

Kakashi handed Mitsu the robe. Mitsu had an 'Are you serious?' look on her face. Then he handed Sasuke the robe. Mitsu got up and went in the closet. She came out moments later holding her own clothes.

"Here I'll take those and wash them up" Kakashi smiled

Kakashi walked out humming the 'here comes the bride' song. He closed the door and left. There was an awkward silence in the room.

**Back in the other room **

Kakashi walked in with a very cheerful expression. He walked over and put his arm around Yama.

"Hey, by the way, what made that boom?" Yama asked

"We don't know, it came from outside" Hinata informed her

"Let's check it out" Kiba suggested

"Ok!" Hato replied

"What a drag" Shikamaru sighed looking at his and Hato's hand

"C'mon! lets go!" Iyuki dragged Kiba outside.

They saw ten trees toppled over like dominos.

"My trees!" Kakashi exclaimed

He went to examine the first tree. He saw a fist print in it. Everyone was shocked. Who would do such a thing?

"Everyone line up and put your fist in the spot" he ordered

Everyone lined up. First was Neji. No match. Then Hinata, too small. Ino, nope, Shikamaru, then Hato. Still no match. Yama, Iyuki, Suyo, Kiba, Hato and Kioko. Nothing. Then it was Naruto's turn.

**Back in other room **

The awkward silence ended when Mitsu said ouch.

"Let's take a look" Sasuke told her

"Ok"

"Alright then doesn't look that bad we just need to clean it up so it doesn't get infected"

"Ok"

Sasuke opened the first aid kit and pulled out a small cloth. He then stepped outside with a bowl and grabbed some water from the water fountain and brought it back inside. He knelt down in front of Mitsu and put the towel in the water. She was blushing and turned her head sideways.

"I can't help you if you won't let me ok?"

Sasuke gently grabbed her chin and turned it towards him and started wiping the blood off her face. Mitsu was really blushing now. Sasuke put the cloth back in the water and took out a bandage. He put the bandage on her cut.

"There all clean. Does it hurt?" he said in a very calm but sweet voice

"No, thank you Sasuke"

"Are you hurt anywhere else?"

"I don't think so. Ow.." she rubbed her shoulder

"Mitsu. What's wrong?"

"I don't know my shoulder hurts"

"Here let me take a look at it"

"Ok"

Mitsu pulled down her kimono so you could only see her shoulder. Sasuke started blushing.

"Are you ok Sasuke?"

Sasuke shook his head and said yes.

"Ouch it's a pretty big scratch"

"Really?" Mitsu asked on the verge of screaming.

"You'll be alright don't worry"

"Ok" Mitsu smiled

Sasuke grabbed the damp cloth and started rubbing it on her shoulder.

"That feels much better. Thank you Sasuke"

Sasuke started turning red then calmed down.

"Um Mitsu"

"Yea"

"Do you really think I'm cute?"

Mitsu's eyes widened. Then she put her head down and smiled.

"Um yea I do. Actually I think I love you"

**Outside**

"Naruto your turn" Shikamaru told him

"What ever"

Naruto walked over and put his fist in the tree. It was a perfect match. Then Naruto got a flash back of the night before. He punched the tree because he was angry that Mitsu liked Sasuke.

"I remember now! I punched it because I was mad" Naruto smiled

"It was you that made me wake up! I need my beauty sleep!" Ino had fire in her eyes.

"Look Ino I'm sorry I didn't know it would do that"

"Why I'll show you sorry!" Ino yelled and grabbed a hammer that was lying on the floor.

Ino started chasing Naruto though the forest.

"He's a goner" Kakashi sighed

"Yup" Everyone else said

**Back in other room **

Sasuke stopped there was another awkward silence in the room. Sasuke put a bandage on Mitsu then walked out. Mitsu then started crying. Sasuke was on the other side of the door. Looking up. He heard Mitsu crying but just walked out.

**Outside **

Sasuke walked out and started running home. Kakashi saw this and ran after him. He then jumped in front of him then he stopped.

"Sasuke what's wrong?"

"Nohing"

"Why are you running?"

"I'm confused ok!"

"Calm down big guy. Here let's go in the forest and talk"

"OK"

Kakashi and Sasuke walked into the forest and sat in a cave.

"So why exactly are you confused?"

"She told me that"

"That what? What happened in there?"

"She told me that"

"Spit it out for heavens sake!" Kakashi grabbed Sasuke and shook him

"She told me that she loved me"

Kakashi stopped "Really?"

Sasuke nodded.

"Wow that's lots of pressure"

"I know. I don't know what to do!"

"Just do what your heart feels"

"That's it?" Sasuke said with an anime tear drop on his forehead

"I'm serious Sasuke. Do you like her back?"

"I don't know"

"We'll she used the word love so that makes it a tiny bit difficult"

"No you think!"

"Well Yama hasn't given me those words yet but I can't wait to hear them!"

"So she's like officiously your girlfriend?"

"Yep and I love her a lot"

"…"

"Anyways sleep on it and come back tomorrow to see how you fell ok?"

"Ok"

Sasuke ran home. Kakashi walked back to his house when he saw a gust of wind swoosh past him.

"Come back here Naruto!"

"No you'll hurt me!"

Kakashi giggle and walked back. Ino was dragging Naruto because she had knocked him unconscious.

"Hey where'd Sasuke go?" Shikamaru asked

"Home he wasn't feeling well" Kakashi lied

"Oh I hope he feels better" Hato said

"Shhh. Listen" Kiba hushed everyone

"I don't hear anything" Kioko remarked

"But I do" Kiba smiled

"Follow me!" He continued

Kiba ran in the house and into the room where Mitsu was in. He stopped and was shocked to see her on the floor crying. Everyone else ran in and also saw her.

"Mitsu!" Both Neji and Naruto exclaimed

They ran over to her and picked her up. The girls all ran to Mitsu as well to help. Mitsu fell to Iyuki.

"Oh Iyuki I'm such a jerk. A big stupid jerk!"

"No you're not!" Kioko yelled

"What makes you say such a thing?" Suyo interrupted

"Hey calm down" Kiba added

"Yea what happened anyways?" Shikamaru wondered

"Hun C'mon we're here you can talk to us" Yama hugged her

"What ever it is it must have been bad" Hato informed

"I think me know that much" Ino commented

"Lay off she's trying to help" Hinata responded

"Who ever did this to you is so dead!" Naruto raged on

"Oh boy" Kakashi said

Neji put his hand into a fist and looked at Mitsu. Kakashi then carried Mitsu to her room. Everyone wanted to go with him but he told them not to. He put Mitsu on her bed and put the blanket over her.

"Mitsu it's not your fault"

"It feels like it!"

"Don't be so hard on yourself it's not that bad"

"Yes it is! Sasuke is probably terrified of me now!"

"No he's not and things could get worse"

"How?"

"You could be stuck dating and holding hands with a guy you don't even like"

"Yea poor Hato" Mitsu giggled

"So you feel better?"

"Yea you always know what to say don't you?" Mitsu hugged Kakashi

"I am your older brother aren't I? I'm here to help"

"Thanks bro"

**That's the end go home! …wait… you are home. **

**Opps. Oh well stay tuned 4 the next chapter**

**Don't ever give up**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just to tell you this is the second day of Hato's dare and Shikamaru's hating it!**

**Chapter 6**

In the morning everyone went home. None of them had forgotten Hato's dare and they scheduled a date for them.

"A da-da-da-date!" Hato exclaimed

"What a drag"

"I have to do my homework that's it!"

"Hato… We're in a different dimension … and school is over" Kioko argued

"I know"

"What ever let's just do it"

"Ok Shika"

"What did u just call me?"

"Shika"

"Never call me that again!"

"Ok chill!"

"So it's tonight at eight?"

"Yes" Suyo smiled

"At where?" Hato asked

"At a restaurant" Kiba informed

"What ever I'm going home" Neji told them

"Same" Everyone else said

"And Shikamaru's got to get ready for his big date" Kiba teased

"Shut up!"

They all walked out of the house and went home. Mitsu was still upset and hadn't talked all morning. The girls were getting worried.

"Hey Iyuki, do you think she'll ever snap out of it?" Hato asked

"I don't know"

"This is so about Sasuke!" Suyo exclaimed

"Yes I know" Kioko said in a worried voice

"Kakashi will think of a way to fix this" Yama comforted

"Yes the all mighty boyfriend will fix this" Suyo said sarcastically

"Hey she's just trying to help" Iyuki defended

"Hey I've got an idea!" Kioko smiled

"What is it?" Hato wondered

"Well since Mitsu is all depressed lets do something to pass the time!"

"Fine" Suyo sighed

Everyone else nodded.

"What did you have in mind?"

"Good question Yama. Well I just wanna know who all of you think is cute"

"Ok then" Hato said

"Since it's my idea I go first!"

"What ever Kioko" Suyo commented

"I think Neji is the cutest" She smiled

"Umm that's a problem" Suyo informed

"In what way?"

"I like him too"

"Let's go to someone else shall we? Iyuki your turn" Yama quickly changed the subject

"Fine. I totally adore Kiba"

"Obvious! He totally likes you back!" Kioko exclaimed

"I thought you guys were already dating" Suyo wondered

"No I hugged him but ya"

"Awwwwwwwwww!" All the girls could see Iyuki blushing

"Enough about me and Kiba, Hato are you starting to like Shikamaru?"

"I don't know. He's kind of mean I think"

"You so like him!" Yama smiled

"Why do you say that?"

"Because you're as red as a tomato!" Kioko responded

"oh"

All the girls started laughing.

**4 hours later**

Mitsu was still very depressed and the girls ran out of things to do.

"What do we do now?" Suyo sighed

"We'll I dunno" Iyuki answered

"Wait! There's 1, 2, 3, 4, 5. Oh no! We only have 5 hours left!" Kioko exclaimed

"Your right! We'd better get started right away!" Yama agreed

"Start what?" Hato curiously asked

"To get you ready for your date!" Iyuki smiled

"What! You need five hours to get me ready! Why!"

"It's our duty!" Suyo replied

Yama started chuckling.

"What now?" Suyo sighed

"You said duty" Yama laughed

"You're so immature" Suyo rolled her eyes

"Five hours is more than enough time to get me ready isn't it?"

"Don't be silly! It's your first date" Everyone said inching in with evil looks in there eyes

"Um... Ring ring, ring ring. Oh there's the phone I'd better go get it"

"You're not getting out" Iyuki said in an evil voice while closing the door

"Um guys why are you so close to me?" She twitched

Hato was getting a little scared. She started running when they pounced on her. They where sitting on her while she was struggling to get out. Kakashi heard the noise and ran in.

"Why are all of you sitting on Hato?"

"Oh Kakashi. Hun we're just playing"

"Yea listen to your girlfriend" Suyo smiled

"Ok then I'm just gonna go"

"Wait! Do you by any chance have any girl clothing?" Kioko asked

"Why would my Kakashi have girl clothes!" Yama exclaimed

"Um Yama"

"Yes Kakashi?"

"As a matter of fact I do have some"

"What!"

"They were my mother's"

"Oh….." Yama was really embarrassed

"Yea"

"You know how much I love you right?" Yama hugged Kakashi

"Yes a lot. And don't worry I can never get mad at you. And besides, you didn't know"

"Thanks"

"So Kakashi about those clothes can we see them?" Suyo asked interrupting the sappy moment

"Yea sure. Be right back" Kakashi walked out of the room

"Fine I give up! Now will you get off!" Hato yelled

"Ok!" they all replied enthusiastically

"Well I think we should do what we're good at so… I call outfit!" Kioko smiled

"I'm doing hair!" Iyuki grabbed a brush

"I'm so doing nails" Suyo stated

"I guess I'm doing make up!" Yama looked through Iyuki's backpack to find her make-up kit

Kakashi then entered the room with a box of clothes.

"Here are the clothes. Anything else you'd like me to do"

"No. Thanks Hun"

"You're welcome Yama"

"Well see you girls later"

"Bye" They all waved

Kakashi left the room. Moments after, Kioko was digging through the box looking for the perfect outfit for Hato. She threw the not so good outfits all over the room.

"Let's see now. Too blue. To big. Too small. Too many stripes. Not enough design. Too long. Too Perfect!"+ Kioko Pulled out a red dress.

The dress came down to the knees. It was sleeveless with a string from the middle of the top of the dress that you could tie around the neck. It had a cute flower design in the bottom left hand corner. The vines and leafs of the flowers came up the bottom and the side of the dress by 10 cm. It was covered with a hint of glitter. There was slits on the sides of the dress that started from 15 cm from the knee.

Hato's eyes sparkled as she saw the beautiful dress. It looked brand new. It was gorgeous.

"So you like?"

"Yes!" Hato started jumping up and down clapping her hands.

"Good. Now go change into it" Kioko ordered Hato

"Right away" Hato grabbed the dress and ran into the closet.

"I am good" Kioko said with a 'Booya!' look on her face.

The other girls were watching Kioko brag about how good she was.

"So what do you think?" Hato came out and turned around to let them see.

"You look so cute!" Yama exclaimed

"That dress is so you!" Suyo smiled

"Who's the pro?" Kioko bragged some more

"You are Kioko. But it's missing something." Iyuki pondered on the thought

"I know!" She continued.

She then grabbed Hato and sat her in the chair. Next she grabbed a hair bush and some other tools and turned it up to hyper speed. Iyuki was working so fast all you could see was a big blur. 30 minutes later Iyuki slowed down and put the final touches to the style by adding 2 beautifully decorated chop sticks to her hair.

"Voila! It is Fini" Iyuki tuned around and bowed

"Our turn!" Suyo and Yama both exclaimed

"Ok" Hato said as she got out of the chair and started stumbling around the room because Iyuki made her super dizzy.

The others were laughing at Hato because they thought it was so funny until she fell down. They thought it saw super hilarious! They all fell down because it was so funny. Hato didn't appreciate them laughing at her so she dog piled on them. After all the commotion they got back to business.

After Hato was all ready to go they heard a knock at the front door.

"That's him!" Hato started to freak out

"Don't worry you'll do great!" Iyuki comforted

"Thanks well bye" Hato headed for the door until they all ran in front of her

"What do you think you're doing?" Suyo demanded

"Um I'm going on a date"

"No! You have to keep him waiting for a little while" Kioko winked

"I don't get it"

"It's a major tradition for your first date" Yama assured her

"Then who's gonna get the door?"

"Hey isn't anyone gonna get the door?" Kakashi asked from his room

Hato was about to answer, when Suyo put her hand over Hato's mouth and mouthed 'no'

"Fine I'll get it!" Kakashi sighed and opened the door.

"Hi" Shikamaru said with his arms behind his back.

"Well aren't you looking gentleman like tonight?" Kakashi teased

"I'm here to pick up Hato" He blushed

"Oh yes I remember now. You've got a date! Shikamaru and Hato sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G, H-I-J-K-L-M-N-O-P!" Kakashi sang

'What is he saying? He makes no sense at all.' Shikamaru thought to himself.

"Anyways I'll go see if she's ready"

"Ok"

Kakashi walked up to the girls' room and knocked.

"Hey Hato your date is here. Are you ready?"

"Not yet?"

"Ok then"

Kakashi walked outside to Shikamaru.

"She's not ready. I'm gonna wait here with you"

"Ok"

'What's taking her so long? Why did I ever play that stupid game in the first place! I should have picked truth' Shikamaru again thought. Then the door opened and Hato came out with a red purse. As she walked down the few stairs Shikamaru's eyes widened. She was gorgeous. Hato stood next to Shikamaru. There was a silence.

"So off you go you little love birds. Shoo" Kakashi broke the silence

"Ok I guess we should get going" Hato blushed

"Oh ya! I brought these for you. You know just a welcome gift. Definitely not personal" Shikamaru pulled out the biggest most beautiful bouquet of flowers she had ever seen

"Ok" She smiled taking the flowers from his hands. Hato held the flowers to her nose.

"These are really pretty. Thanks"

"Um yea you're welcome"

They walked next to each other as they left. Hato looked at the moon with a joyful smile on her face. Shikamaru glanced at Hato while she was looking away. He managed to break out a smile. He didn't know why but… but she made him feel warm inside. When Hato looked down Shikamaru quickly turned his head the other was and started to blush. Hato noticed this and giggled. They arrived at the front of the restaurant. They looked at each other took a deep breathe and walked inside. A woman greeted them.

"Hello and welcome" She smiled

"Hello. We have a reservation for 2" Shikamaru informed

"Yes here it is" The woman said checking her list "Mr. and Mrs. Nara. Am I right?"

Both of there eyes widened in shock. They weren't married! They both started to blush intensely.

"Actually we're not married. We're not even related" Hato corrected

"Oh… Oh! Oops my mistake" She apologized in embarrassment

A waiter came and stood next to the woman.

"This is Kazesuke. He will be your waiter. Since my very bad mistake we'll get you the most romantic table" The woman offered

"It's ok. You don't have to" Shikamaru tried to refuse

"Nonsense! It's our treat!" Kazesuke exclaimed

Shikamaru and Hato followed the waiter up a flight of stairs. They were on the roof. The roof also had tables. Each table had a candle in the middle. There was even a little garden with a bunch of bushes in the middle. Hato could see couples eating a romantic dinner. The waiter found them a table and seated them. They had a perfect view of the moon. The waiter pulled out Hato's chair so she could sit. When she sat down the waiter pushed her chair in. Kazesuke gave them each a menu then left.

"Wow this place is amazing" Hato commented

"Yea it is" Shikamaru replied

An awkward silence began. Then a slow song started playing. They both tried to avoid their eyes meeting. Then they accidentally did. They both started blushing.

"So Shikamaru" Hato started

"Yea?"

"You look good tonight" She smiled

"Thanks you to… Hey Hato"

"Yes"

"You look gorgeous" He complimented

"Really? You-you think I'm gorgeous?"

Shikamaru looked away with a simple nod.

"Thanks. No one's ever called me that except for my parents"

"Well I don't know why. You're always gorgeous" Shikamaru blushed

"Aww. Thank You"

"No problem"

"Hey. Wanna know a secret?"

"I guess"

Hato leaned over the table.

"This is my first date"

She sat back down.

"Mine too"

They both smiled at each other. A spark between them started. Kazesuke came back.

"Are we all ready to order?"

"Yes please. I would like to have some spaghetti with extra mozzarella and some water"

"Ok and you sir?"

"I'll have the same"

"Ok I'll be right back"

5 minutes later Kazesuke was back with their dinner. He placed their dinner in front of them then put down two glasses. He took a jug of water and poured some into their cups. He then left. Hato rolled her spaghetti around her fork and ate it.

"Why are you doing that?" Shikamaru asked curiously.

"Oh it's how everyone eats back home. It's fun, try it!"

"Ok"

Shikamaru grabbed his fork and rolled spaghetti around it then ate it. Hato smiled she slurped up the next piece. So did Shikamaru. Hato started to giggle.

"What?"

"Oh Shikamaru. You've got sauce all over your nose!" She laughed

"Oops" Shikamaru said embarrassed

He picked up his napkin and dropped it.

"Don't worry I'll wipe it off with mine" Hato reached over the table and wiped Shikamaru's nose.

"Stop moving"

"I can't my nose is itchy" Shikamaru said twitching his nose

"You're so silly" Hato smiled

"There all done" She finished

"Thanks" Shikamaru blushed

**Back at the house **

"I can't take it any more!" Kioko exclaimed

"Chill she's just fine" Yama assured

"I have to see with my own eyes!"

"I have to admit I also wanna see how its going" Suyo agreed

"But it's a date! You can't spy on them! It's personal!" Iyuki shouted

"Calm down a little peek won't hurt anyone" Yama winked

"Can we at least wear disguises?" Iyuki asked

"Yep!" Suyo informed

"So one of us will have to go as a couple and the others as bushes" Yama pointed out

"But who's gonna be the guy?" Kioko asked

The girls turned their head to Kioko and had evil smiles on their faces.

"A little make up will do the trick" Iyuki said maniacally

"Yes and a suit will do just fine" Suyo's eyes started to scare her

"Guys?" Kioko twitched and backed away

"Yes and we have to do something with that hair" Yama was the last to speak

They all lunged at Kioko. In a matter of minutes she was tuned into a boy.

"Tada!" The girls said happily showing Kakashi their master piece

"Wow. You've even got the odor going" Kakashi teased

"Why you little!"

Kioko's temper snapped and she jumped to attack Kakashi. But the girls held her back.

"Let me go! Let me go! LET ME GO!" Kioko yelled struggling to attack

"Now isn't someone having anger issues? You should put her in anger management classes" Kakashi smiled

"I'll show you anger management!" Kioko broke free and lunged at Kakashi

"Oh look! Something shiny!" Kakashi bent down to pick up the 'shiny' thing on the floor. When he bent down Kioko flew right over him and into the wall behind Kakashi.

"Oh it's only a button oh well" Kakashi looked up and everyone's eyes were wide and their mouths were open really wide. They even had anime tear drops on their foreheads.

"Did I miss something?" Kakashi turned around and scratched his head

"Oh oops. Um Brrrrring … Brrrrrring. That's the phone I'd better answer it. Bye bye!" Kakashi ran out of the room.

Kioko had a huge bump on her head. At least that calmed her down. After everyone had their so called 'brilliant disguises' on, they headed of to spy on Hato's date. (Yama is the girl, Suyo and Iyuki are the awesome bushes! And of course Kioko's the boy. Laughs )

**At the restaurant **

When the girls arrived at the restaurant, Iyuki and Suyo went to the back and snuck in. Yama and Kioko went to the lady at the front desk.

"Hello and Welcome. Do you have reservations?" The lady pulled out her list

"Um yes. Yes we do!" Kioko said in a deep voice

"Name?"

Kioko pointed at a random name on the list.

"Mr. and Mrs. Hukashinki?" She asked

"Yes me and my husband are here on our honeymoon" Yama lied

"Our what!" Yama stepped on Kioko's foot "Yes our honeymoon"

"Ok then you're table's on the roof. Kazesuke will show you to your table"

"Thank You" Kioko thanked in her deep voice

When they were seated they got their menus and got in place. Iyuki and Suyo were also in place. They could hear them talking.

"Oh Shikamaru I'm having such a good time"

"You're not so bad yourself" He leaned closer.

"Why thank you" She also leaned in.

"Call me Shika"

Kioko couldn't stand it! She wanted them to kiss so badly.

"Kiss!" Kioko yelled

Everyone looked at her including Shikamaru and Hato. With out thinking she grabbed a pen and drew on her napkin then held in up.

"Kiss!-ing fish! That's it! See I drew a kissing fish! Ha ha ha" She through in some ceesy laughter

"Hunny!" Yama pretended

"Oh ya" Kioko sat down

Kazesuke came back to Kioko's/ Mr. Hukashinki's table.

"Excuse me I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask you to leave"

"No problem! We were just on our way out!" Kioko grabbed Yama and started to run. The bushes ran after them.

**Back at the house **

"Mitsu!"

"Wha-what?" She asked depressed

"You're like a ghost!"

"My mind's just very full right now. I can't think straight"

"As your older brother I command you to CHEER UP!"

"I know, but how?"

"Here take this" He handed her a towel

"What's this for?"

"As your older brother it's also my duty to tell you. You stink! So you go down to the waterfall in the forest and take a soak. You'll clear your head and you won't stink… as much" Kakashi teased

"I don't stink!" She smelled her shoulder 'Good he was just kidding' she thought

"Go now!" Kakashi pointed out the door

"Fine. See you in a couple of hours" Mitsu waved and walked out the door.

**At Neji's house**

Neji was pacing in his room when he heard a knock at the door. He opened the door and it was Sasuke.

"What are you doing here?" He asked

"Listen Neji I really have to talk to you"

"Well I don't!" Neji tried to close the door but Sasuke stopped it with his foot.

"What's you're problem!"

"You're my problem!" Neji pushed him

"Don't push me!" He pushed him back

"I'll push you all I want!" He pushed Sasuke to the ground

Before they knew it they were outside of Neji's house fighting.

"Why are you so mad at me!"

"I'll tell you why!"

"Go ahead I did nothing!"

"What did you do to Mitsu!"

"What?" Sasuke stopped

"You heard me! What did you do to Mitsu!" He yelled

"Well-well I-I"

"Do you know how we found her!"

"Listen Neji" Sasuke looked down remembering what had happened the night before.

"No! You listen! Do you know how depressed she is? When I left this morning the joyous smile and expression on her face was gone! You hear me! Gone!"

"I-I didn't mean to"

"Well you did! I don't know what happened but you have to make it right Sasuke. For her sake" Neji's hands made fists and his voice calmed down

"I know what I have to do"

"Good. I hate seeing her like this" Neji walked inside with out another word.

Neji's words kept on repeating in his head. 'No! You listen! Do you know how depressed she is? When I left this morning the joyous smile and expression on her face was gone! You hear me! Gone!'. Then Mitsu's words came into his mind. The six words she spoke that night came. 'Actually I think I love you'. Then the last three words repeated. 'I love you'. Sasuke then realized what he had to do. He hurriedly jumped from tree to tree to Kakashi's house.

**At Kakashi's House **

"That was fun" Iyuki smiled

"Can we take off these stupid disguises now!" Kioko impatiently asked

"Yes we can" Yama informed

They all took of their disguises and put on their pajamas. Then they heard a knock on the door. They looked through the window and saw Sasuke.

"What's that jerk doing here!" Suyo exclaimed

"I don't know but I don't care" Yama crossed her arms

"I'll never forgive him for what he did to Mitsu!" Kioko yelled

"Speaking of her, where is she?" Iyuki asked

"Oh Kakashi sent her to a waterfall to clear her head" Yama informed

Kakashi opened the door.

"Oh what a pleasant surprise" Kakashi smiled

"So you're the only one that's not mad at me?"

"Apparently. So what happened to you? You look like you've just finished fighting"

"Well I stopped at Neji's and"

"Enough said. So what bring you here?"

"May I speak to Mitsu?"

"Well I sent her off to the waterfall in the forest not so long ago"

"Thanks"

"Hey Sasuke"

"Yea?"

"You'd better hurry up if you wanna catch her"

Sasuke smiled and jumped into the forest.

**At the Waterfall **

Mitsu reached the waterfall and sat on a big rock to rest after that long walk. She took of her shoes and felt the grass between her toes. Then she caught sight of her scar she lifted her Kimono high enough so she could see the entire thing. She then sighed. The scar reminded her of when she and Sasuke first met. Mitsu looked at the moon for a moment. Then at the waterfall. The moonlight shone on the water. It sparkled beautifully. It was so peaceful. She got up and walked to the edge of the water.

Sasuke just jumped to a tree when he saw Mitsu. He stared at her for a moment.

'Sasuke will never like me' She thought 'I should have kept my mouth shut. But-but it felt so right to tell him' She then took her Kimono and slid one side off her shoulder. Then out of nowhere someone stood behind her and embraced her. Then the person whispered into her ear very softly.

"I love you to"

Her eyes opened. It was Sasuke! Tears of joy came down her face. She turned around and embraced him back.

"Oh Sasuke"

"It's ok Mitsu. I'm here now"

**That's where I'm gonna stop it today.**

**Review if you want me to put up the next chapter XD**

**Don't ever give up**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: **

It was 1:00 a.m. and Mitsu had just gotten home humming away. She opened the door to her room and walked in. It was pitch black so she turned on the lights. When the lights came on she saw Yama, Kioko, Suyo, Hato and Iyuki sitting on their beds with crossed arms and crossed legs.

"Mitsu do you know what time it is?" Iyuki asked calmly, a little too calmly for Mitsu though.

"Um, around one AM?"

"Ya! and we've been worried sick about you, you baka! (A/N: that means stupid in Japanese if u didn't know, and if u did, cool!)!" Kioko scolded her glaring at her.

"Sorry, but I just had a wonderful evening." Mitsu twirled around and fell backwards on her bed then sighed.

"What happened? it had to be good to make you act like an idiot," Suyo asked a hint of annoyance within her voice.

"Do you really wanna know?"

"Um yes!" Hato exclaimed.

All of the girls gathered calmly, around Mitsu; she sat up and put her pillow in her lap.

"Ok listen up. So I was wondering the house when Hato left for her date and Kakashi told me to go take a soak by a waterfall and I did as he told me to and I found it with ease," Mitsu started with sigh.

"I was just getting ready to get in when all of a sudden I heard something behind me… then I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me… and he told me he loved me!!!" she said squealing. At the end of her story she hugged her pillow to her chest giggling.

"Awww!" Iyuki cooed to the younger girl.

"That's so cute!" Yama smiled softly.

"What a bunch of crap." Kioko grumbled with annoyance in her words.

"Something like that was going to happen to me but some weird man shouted something about a kissing fish and totally ruined the moment!" Hato angrily informed them glaring at the pillow in her lap.

Yama, Iyuki, and Suyo glared at Kioko, who in return glared back; almost immediately Yama and Iyuki backed off but Suyo stood her ground.

"What?"

"It's nothing," Mitsu said elbowing them both while smiling at Hato; the girls had informed her about the date threw secret methods.

Kioko stuck her tongue out at her when she wasn't looking. All of the girls got into bed and fell asleep.

**The next morning **

The girls woke up at 10 am (this time including Mitsu!) they made their beds and combed their hair. They had no new clothes to change into so they went straight to breakfast. They saw Ino and another girl sitting across the table from Kakashi.

"It's about time you guys woke up! Do you know how long we've been waiting?" Ino exclaimed.

"There were green monkeys in the bathtub!" Mitsu blurted out.

"What?" Ino was lost.

"Sorry total random moment!" Mitsu smiled.

"Please tell me she doesn't do that a lot," Ino asked worry on her features.

"Don't worry Ino she doesn't" Yama informed, smiling.

"Oh what a relief!"

"So who's your friend?" Hato asked calmly.

"This is Sakura. She works at the hospital."

"I remember you!" Mitsu ran up to Sakura and stuck out her hand.

"Yes, I see the patient is well," Sakura shook Mitsu's hand calmly with a smile.

"As in well, is she sane?" Kioko wondered with a smirk on her face.

"Or as in well, is she her normal insane self?" Iyuki added

"Enough chit chat. Now girls Ino and Sakura have offered to take you shopping to buy some clothes and any other accessories." Kakashi explained smiling, he knew most girls loved the mall; but the look on Suyo and Kioko's face proved they didn't.

"So as in, a mall?" Suyo asked frowning.

"Yep!" Sakura replied.

"Oh god no," Kioko grumbled, cursing under her breath.

"Oh god yes! Finally I haven't been shopping in like forever!" Iyuki announced with joy.

All of the girls, except Suyo and Kioko were jumping for joy and quickly put on their shoes and scurried out the door, dragging poor Suyo and Kioko behind them. Kakashi waved goodbye to the girls and closed the door. The girls ran so quick they were at the mall in a matter of minutes.

"I didn't know you guys could run so fast!" Ino said panting, I mean sure, she was a ninja… but compared to them, her and Sakura were snails! And to think they were dragging to people none the less!

"We can't." Iyuki answered, giggling.

"I don't understand…" Sakura scratched her head, a frown on her face. How could they not run that fast when they just did?

"When it comes to the mall nothing stands in our way!" Yama declared evilly while grabbing Suyo and Kioko's ears, as they had attempted to run away.

The girls walked into the first store in sight. They browsed at the clothes then started to shop. They each had their own shopping cart. Mitsu loaded her cart up with jeans, shorts, cargo pants, pants, tank tops, t-shirts, long sleeved shirts, and anything else she thought looked cute. Kioko loaded her cart with almost anything in sight that was black and gothic, with few light colors; Iyuki got the cutest and most original outfits and a kitty hat. Yama got t-shirts, tank tops, jeans, and skirts. Hato loaded hers with strapless shirts, tank tops, skirts, jean shorts, and jeans. Suyo got anything black like Kioko, but her outfits were more original for fighting, she like Iyuki got a hat, but hers was a panda. When they were all finished they had piles of clothes up to the ceiling and the store was almost empty. Ino and Sakura's eyes widened even they didn't shop that much.

"So how are we going to pay for all this?" Kioko asked frowning at the piles of clothing.

"Don't worry I have a credit card!" Ino informed smiling cheesily.

"Wow! You have a credit card!" All of them but Suyo and Kioko, who mumbled something about already having one, awed.

"It's not mine exactly… Anyways did we come here to chat or to shop?" Ino quickly changed the subject.

Ino gave the cashier the credit card and they left the store. After they hit almost every store in the mall the girls hit the food court for lunch. The girls all sat down and dropped their bags beside them. They were worn out from shopping so much. They all bought a bottle of water.

"Boy Ino, who ever this credit card belongs to must be rich!" Mitsu exaggerated, laughing.

"You did ask this person if you could borrow their credit card right?" Suyo said looking at her with the 'if-you-didn't-you-know-you-are-so-dead' glare.

"Who cares? All I know is that that person rocks!" Iyuki exclaimed while putting on her new kitty had she had bought.

"Don't worry he won't mind." Ino snickered.

**At Neji's house**

Neji had just gotten his mail and headed up to his room. Before he got there he looked through the mail and saw one that said bill. This was strange since he never used his credit card. He sat down on his bed and threw the other mail to one side and carefully opened the letter. At first he thought 'No big deal only a couple dollars' but then he lost grip of it and the bottom fell to the floor. 2000 dollars! According to the bill he had spent 2000 dollars! He carefully skimmed through the bill.

"I spent $2000 on clothes and underwear!" Neji had a sweat drop on the side of his head when he realized who did it.

"…Ino!"

**Back At The Mall**

The girls had just finished lunch when they heard familiar laughs. The girls all stood up to see who it was. They wandered around until they saw Shikamaru, Naruto, and Sasuke pointing and laughing at something inside a store. The girls moved in closer to see what was happening. They saw Kiba in a bright pink top and a skirt with a girl that looked like him. They started laughing to.

"What's up with that?" Hato asked laughing.

"Kiba's sister dragged him to the mall to help her pick out clothes and she made him try it on!" Naruto managed to say with out laughing.

"Alright Kiba turn around" Kiba's sister made a circle with her finger.

"Sis why do I have to do this?" Kiba still not knowing that everyone was laughing at him.

"Because I'm older than you and mom said you had to. Ok. Now pose."

"Fine…" Kiba said as he posed.

A giant burst of laughter broke out and Kiba looked outside of the store. He saw the boys mimicking him and the girls laughing at them. Then his eyes crossed to Iyuki who tried not to laugh but just couldn't resist. Kiba started blushing in embarrassment.

"Hey Kiba what's the matter?" She turned around and followed his eyes to Iyuki.

"Hey don't look!"

"Oh I see. Is that that girl you have a crush on?" She said aloud and started waving at the group.

"Stop it! You're embarrassing me!"

"I know!" She smiled.

"Can I take this off now?"

"No I just want to look at one more thing…"

"Sis!"

"Fine. Take it off."

Kiba quickly ran into the change room and changed into his clothes. He then went and started walking with the group. Hato ran up to Shikamaru still remembering the dare, but Shikamaru didn't mind. He was starting to like her.

"So Kiba do you always wear skirts?" Naruto asked pretending to hold a microphone.

"Hey leave him alone. Don't worry Kiba I thought you looked cute," Iyuki commented blushing, "It is cute that you would help your sister like that."

"Thanks, now I'm cute." Kiba sighed scratching the back of his neck.

"You should have seen him when he first came. His sister made him try on make up!" Shikamaru informed.

"Yea Kiba that is not your color" Hato said as she saw some of the lipstick still on his lips.

Kiba quickly wiped it off with his sleeve. After a couple hours of just walking around the girls sat down.

"Hey is there a beach here?" Yama asked.

"Ya why?" Hinata spoke softly to the older girl.

"Yes a beach!" Mitsu exclaimed.

"Ya, it's pretty big," Sasuke said.

"Alright that's great!" Hato exclaimed, "Do you know where it is?"

"Yes we do. It's past the forest." Ino informed them smiling, she loved the beach.

"Then let's go for a swim!" Kioko said calmly, her face a mask, showing no emotion to the world.

"Great! This will give us a chance to wear our new swimsuits!" Ino cheered.

"Alright meet you guys there in an hour. Ok?" Kiba suggested.

"Ok" Everyone agreed.

"Yes that will give Kiba enough time to change into his bikini!" Naruto teased laughing.

"Hey!"

"Ok break it up. See you guys in an hour," Hinata said waving.

"Bye" The guys waved back.

The girls were walking back to Kakashi's house when they saw Neji walk by. Ino immediately suggested walking in another direction. But they just ignored her. Hinata ran up to greet her cousin. Neji smiled and looked behind him at the girls looking for Ino. Then from the corner of his eye he saw her trying to sneak away. Neji quickly jumped in front of her and crossed his arms.

Ino let out a giggle, "Funny running into you here Neji…" she said smiling.

"Hello Ino, I got some mail today."

"Really? Anything good?"

"In fact I got a very long letter from the credit card company."

"Oh really we'll I didn't steal you credit card and use it all day if that's what you think" Ino said backing away.

"I wasn't but now I think I do!"

"Bye bye!" Ino waved her hand and started running.

Neji ran after her with the bill in his hand. Some one was going to pay for it and it wasn't going to be him. Neji lost Ino in the rush hour traffic. Unfortunately there was a giant sale 70 off everything. When the crowd cleared Ino was nowhere to be found. Neji turned around and sighed knowing he would still have to pay the bill. He started walking away when Shikamaru ran up to him.

"Hey Neji we're going to the beach with the girls later wanna come?" Shikamaru invited.

"Sorry I can't I have to go pay a bill then commit suicide." Neji declined sarcastically.

"Ino?"

"Yes."

"What a drag…"

Neji nodded in agreement and walked away. All the guys started walking home after stopping to buy some smoothies.

"So Sasuke," Naruto started, " What's the deal with you and Mitsu?"

"What do you mean?" Sasuke asked glaring at him.

"Do you like her? She seems to like you a lot."

"Of course I do I'm gonna ask her on out later at the beach."

Naruto started chocking on his smoothie and looked at Sasuke.

**Naruto's P.O.V.**

I couldn't believe what I just heard! Why is Sasuke asking Mitsu out? I like her more than he does! He made her cry! He doesn't deserve her! Why does Sasuke always get what he wants? It's not fair! I looked at Sasuke with an angry hateful face.

"So Sasuke what happened the other day? Why was Mitsu crying on the floor?" I asked

"Oh that…. She told me she loved me and I walked away" Sasuke slurped his smoothie

My body froze and I couldn't move. Did Mitsu actually tell him that? Why would Sasuke walk away and leave her like that! I'm so confused my heart is throbbing in pain and anguish; it feels like it has been torn out and stepped on a million times. I couldn't bare to stand next to him knowing that he's with Mitsu. I didn't want to make a scene so I just kept walking with the guys trying not to look at that bastard.

**Normal POV**

"So enough about me and Mitsu what's up with you and Iyuki, Kiba?" Sasuke asked trying to change the subject.

"What are you talking about? There's nothing between us." Kiba responded remembering the incident on the roof.

"Yes there is! You like her don't you?" Naruto smiled.

"You like her, you wanna hold her, you wanna kiss her," Shikamaru said smirking.

"Stop it I do not!" Kiba blushed angrily.

"Don't deny it Kiba we've both been bitten by the love bug," Sasuke added frowing, "I hate that bug."

"Fine I like her just please don't tell her," Kiba asked frowning.

"If you want me to I could ask Hato to see if she likes you back" Shikamaru offered.

"Really! I mean I guess."

"Dude she'd kill me!" Shikamaru declined.

The guys walked in silence for a couple of minutes when they reached Kiba's house and they got changed there.

**At The Beach**

After they arrived at the beach the girls laid down their towels and beach umbrellas and relaxed. Mitsu was wearing a orange and white tankini, Yama was wearing a red bikini, Iyuki was wearing a navy blue bikini with a kitty on it, Hato was wearing a green tankini, Kioko was wearing a blood red and black tankini, and Suyo was wearing the matching one to Kioko but hers was black and blood red. All of the girls lay on their towels to tan. The guys took big buckets of water and dump them on the girls. They all screamed and chased them across the shore. They all ran in the water and started splashing each other. Then they decided to play a game of chicken when Kakashi, Neji, and Lee showed up to play as well. Neji introduced Lee to everyone and everyone said hi. Everyone got to choose their partner. Kakashi and Yama asked each other right away. Sasuke asked Mitsu, Shikamaru had to ask Hato because of the dare, Neji asked Suyo, Lee asked Kioko but she didn't want to be mean so she accepted, Iyuki asked Kiba, Sakura asked Naruto since there were no guys left, and Ino and Hinata had to pair up since there were no more guys. Some of the group didn't know how to play chicken so Mitsu explained.

"First you get up on your partners shoulders, because guys are stronger than girls the girls are on top."

Mitsu started then got up on Sasuke's shoulders.

"Then your partner has to hold on to your legs so you don't fall."

Sasuke then grabbed her by her feet. Mitsu asked Kioko and Lee to do the same thing.

"Now that you're on your partner you have to try and push other people off their partners in order to win."

Kioko and Mitsu demonstrated and Kioko pushed Mitsu off. After Mitsu explained the couples got their male (or female in Hinata and Ino's point) partners lifted the females onto their shoulders. When Kiba lifted up Iyuki, he started to sink.

"Are you ok?" She asked worried.

"Yea I'm fine just a bit tired."

"Am I too heavy? Do you still want to play? You don't have to if you're not feeling well."

"I still want to play c'mon lets go." Kiba grabbed Iyuki's hand and ran into the water.

Iyuki got back on Kiba's back and started playing. It was an intense battle because everyone wanted to win the first one's out were Naruto and Sakura because Naruto kept on staring at Sasuke and Mitsu and let go of Sakura. Kioko pushed Hinata off Ino's shoulders and they started laughing. Near the end only Kiba and Iyuki, Sasuke and Mitsu, and Neji and Suyo were left. They were at it for an hour and no one would fall off. Neji and Kiba teamed up against Sasuke and Mitsu and pushed them off. Then only ones that were left were Kiba and Iyuki and Neji and Suyo. Iyuki and Suyo grasped each other tightly when they stopped. As they saw Mitsu run over to them.

" Hey guys were gonna have a bet okay?"

"What kind of bet?"

"If Neji and Suyo win, you and Kiba have to take a nice long walk on the shore, holding hands."

"And if Kiba and I win?"

"If you guys win the Neji has to kiss Suyo for sixteen seconds (Suyo and Neji look like this: O.O)

"Deal!"

"Hey!" both Suyo and Neji yelled at Mitsu, Kiba, and Iyuki.

"To late they already agreed!" Mitsu said as she ran out of the water. That gave Iyuki and Kiba the confidence they need, and Iyuki struck forward with as much strength as she could. Iyuki and Kiba laughed as Suyo fell backwards into the water. Kiba and Iyuki triumphantly paraded around the water while Suyo rose to the surface. Everyone gathered around her and Neji, they both looked away.

"Don't worry you guys, its just a dare."

"You mean we don't have to do it?" Suyo asked, hopeful that she wouldn't have to.

"No, you still have to," Hato replied laughing.

Neji went up to her calmly, "You know, if we get this over with they'll stop bugging us."

Suyo nodded as she went up and whispered in his ear, "Never said it had to be on the lips."

Neji leaned forward kissing Suyo's cheek for sixteen seconds.

"Aw! Your no fun!" Mitsu said pouting.

Everyone got out of the water and started walking around and talking. Naruto went home because Sasuke and Mitsu were walking around holding hands. Kioko was talking to Ino, Hinata, Sakura, and Suyo when Lee came up to her and grabbed her hand.

"Kioko I know I've just met you but you're the most heavenly being I've ever met so will you be my girlfriend?"

"Ew your gross, go away freak."

"But I love you! I want to hold you you're skin is so soft!"

Then Sasuke punched Lee and he went flying "Creep."

Kioko stared at Sasuke for a moment and then started yelling at him.

"I can take care of my self you know!" She exclaimed

"Hey I was doing you a favor!" Sasuke pointed out

"So what do I care? I could of punched him myself! Why did you do that!?!"

"He was getting on my nerves!"

"Well I don't need your help I'm not weak!"

"You could at least say thank you!"

"No!"

The two had fire in their eyes and that static line thing when two enemies are looking at each other. Everyone watched this very entertaining fight except for Iyuki and Kiba who were walking around the beach but no with each other. Iyuki was on top of a high sand dune staring at the sky and Kiba was just walking around thinking of Iyuki. Lee had not fallen in the sand when Sasuke punched him. He wobbled around dizzily bumping in to everything in sight including a beach ball, a little kid, an umbrella, and Iyuki. Iyuki gasped at this sudden push that made her fall into the air. She screamed at the top of her lungs hoping not to fall into the sand from such a height. Kiba heard Iyuki scream and ran with lightning speed to see what was wrong. He saw her falling and screaming he quickly got under her and caught her not with his arm but let's just say his face is in the sand. Iyuki quickly got up and help Kiba out of the sand and started brushing of the sand.

"Are you ok? I'm so sorry" She apologized

"Don't worry I'm fine how about you are you ok?" Kiba stared at her.

Completely forgotten that she had fallen, Iyuki nodded.

"Just like the first time we met except sand is softer" Kiba laughed

Iyuki threw her arms around Kiba and started to cry. Kiba held her back

"Hey what's up?" Kiba asked

"I thought for sure I was going to fall. I was so scared" She tightened her grip

"Don't worry I won't ever let you fall….I promise" Kiba whispered in her ear.

"Thank you" she smiled

Kiba let go of Iyuki and stood up. He grabbed her hand.

"C'mon let me show you something" Kiba smiled

Iyuki got up and Kiba started running with her. He led her far away from the others and to a very high isolated boulder on the beach. Iyuki and Kiba started climbing but Iyuki thought they would never reach the top. Then Kiba reached the top and pulled Iyuki up but covered her eyes.

"Hey what's going on?" Iyuki wondered

"No peeking" Kiba removed his hands and Iyuki had her eyes closed

"You know the sun is gonna go down any minute now" Iyuki informed

"I know, no open your eyes"

Iyuki opened her eyes and saw a gorgeous sunset over the water. The colors were magnificent and brilliantly colorful. The water glistened and was calm. Iyuki had never seen such a beautiful sunset before it was really romantic. Kiba sat down next to her.

"Do you like it?" He asked

"No I don't, I love it!" She explained

"Remember that time on the roof?"

"Ya why?"

"Why did you think it was your fault?"

"Well because of the dare I made you do and then when I kissed you on your neck"

**Iyuki's P.O.V.**

As I was staring at the sunset Kiba turned to me and asked me if I liked it I said I loved it. Then he brought up the incident on the roof and he asked me why I felt it was my fault. I thought it was really random but I answered him. I told him that it was because of all the stuff I did. Then I remembered the feeling of kissing him. His skin is so soft and it made me feel warm inside. I felt like flying. Then out of no where Kiba started laughing. I didn't think it was funny that I felt guilty! I asked why he was laughing.

"Why are you laughing?"

"I'm not laughing at you and it was definitely not your fault I just thought it was cute"

"You think I'm cute?"

I stared into his beautiful eyes, I couldn't look away. He thought I was cute! I swear I was blushing. Then he moved in closer to me and put his hand on mine. I looked back at the sunset to keep from blushing but it wasn't working.

"You know what?" He sweetly said

"What?"

"On the roof I wanted to do something but never got the chance to do it"

"Really, what is it?" I looked back at him

"This"

Kiba leaned in closer to me then kissed me! My heart was pounding and I felt in love. His lips are so smooth and soft. His kiss is warm and moist and I almost fainted. I just closed my eyes and imagined fireworks shooting up into the sky. Moment later he slowly drew back. I opened my eyes and smiled. I put my head on his shoulder and we stared into the sunset for a long time.

**Back with everyone else**

Sasuke and Kioko just finished fighting and Kioko won. Then while everyone was cheering Sasuke pulled Mitsu out of the group and went to a more quiet part of the beach and started walking. Sasuke then grabbed Mitsu's hand. She started blushing.

"So what did you want to talk to me about?" Mitsu smiled

"Well are you doing anything tonight?"

"No I don't think so why?"

"Because I was hopping we could grab a bite to eat or something"

"You mean like a date?"

"Yep"

"Oh Sasuke yes I will!"

"Oh ya and while we are on that topic will you be my girlfriend?" Sasuke held out a box and opened it.

It had a beautiful necklace inside. Mitsu's eyes widened as Sasuke took it out of the box. He then stood behind her and put it on for her then kissed her on the check. Naruto came back to the beach because he had left his beach towel. He saw Sasuke and Mitsu and decided to have a closer look. He sat a couple meters away and saw Mitsu throw her arms around Sasuke and kiss him. He was furious but what got his even madder was what happened next. He listened closely and heard Mitsu say

"I love you Sasuke"

He ran home forgetting about his stupid towel. He slammed the door then sat on his couch. He turned on the TV then took a big bag of chips and started talking to himself.

"Why does Sasuke get the girls! First he dates Sakura now Mitsu! I can't believe it! I can't get that stupid picture out of my mind now! It sickens me that he kissed her! What am I talking about He's my best friend but… he's a backstabber. Look at me I'm Sasuke Uchiha. I am such a big shot. Look at me kiss the only girl my best friend has ever fallen head over heels for. Well I've got something to say Sasuke! You are so going to break her heart and when you do she'll see what a jerk you are and then I will show her I'm better than you!"

He turned to a picture of him and Sasuke then took a kunai from off the ground then threw it in the middle of him and Sasuke.

**Back at the beach**

Everyone started to go home since it was getting dark Sasuke and Mitsu had already left on their date. Everyone started walking when Suyo remembered she had forgotten something she told the group to wait and they did. They waited two hours.

"Hey where's Suyo? We've been waiting for ever!" Hato exclaimed

"What a drag" Shikamaru added

"I don't know but I don't want to stay here all night" Ino sighed

"Why don't you guys go ahead I'll see what's going on" Neji offered

Everyone left and Neji went to see what was wrong. He searched the beach but he didn't see any sign of Suyo until he found her hat. He also found drag marks in the sand along with footprints leading away from the beach and into the forest. Neji quickly ran into the forest following the footprints until he reached a river. He hadn't really been past the river but he didn't stop all he could think about was Suyo. He found a fire and jumped in a tree near it being careful not to be seen. He skimmed the premises and saw three 18 year old guys drinking sake and dancing around the fire. Then one of the guys walked to a tree that Neji couldn't see so he moved to the tree next to him and saw Suyo tied up to a tree.

"How long are you gonna keep me here?" Suyo asked

"As long as we want!" One of them exclaimed

"People are going to be looking for me!"

"Don't be like that we only want to have some fun" Another one knelt down in front of her

"I'm 13 what do you want for?"

"How about a kiss?" He came closer

"Hell no!" She turned her head

"Bitch" He slapped her across the face

"Is that all you've got? Now why don't you weaklings let me go"

"Just for that I'm going to crack your head open!"

"Not if I can help it" Neji jumped in front of Suyo

"Neji?"

**Hi! I guess you're at the end of the chapter**

**If you want to know what happens next**

**you have to be patient**

**Don't ever give up**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

"Suyo are you ok?"

"I guess but how?"

"I'll tell you later right now I've got to teach these guys it's not nice to hit a girl"

"What the hell can you do? You're just a kid!" The third guy exclaimed

The three guys raced to Neji and started punching and kicking but Neji moved so fast they couldn't hit him. Neji took out an apple and started eating it while dogging the attacks. The guys really got pissed and attacked even harder. Then when Neji finished his apple they were still at is so he jumped and did a spin kick and knocked all of them out at once.

"You're all pathetic" Neji spat on them

"Was the spitting necessary?" Suyo wondered

"I guess not"

"Moron" Suyo smiled

"So do you want me to untie you?"

"Yes!"

"Then you should be nice to me"

"Fine. Neji will you please untie me before I kill you?"

"I guess that's the best I'm gonna get. Alright I'm comin"

"Thank you"

Neji walked to the tree and untied the rope. Suyo got up and Neji bowed down for some strange odd reason. Suyo looked at him.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"I'm bowing because you're a lady and it's polite"

"That made no sense and what do you care about being polite?"

"Hey I saved your damsel in distress butt!"

"Excuse me? What did you just call me?" She shouted

"A damsel in distress"

"Who are you calling a damsel in distress? I was not in distress!"

"Sure whatever you say Suyo"

"I could have untied myself!"

"Then why didn't you?" Neji smiled

"Because I was waiting for the right time! Why did you come anyways!"

"I was worried!" Neji yelled

"You-you-you were worried? About me?" Suyo pointed at herself and started blushing

Neji sat on the ground, folded his arms, and nodded. Suyo just stood there for a moment then re enacted the whole scene multiple times while talking to herself trying to understand what happened. Neji just stared at her being quite amused. Then she stopped and stood in front of Neji.

"So let me get this straight. You were worried about me."

Neji nodded.

"You fought those drunken weirdo's because you thought I was in trouble"

Neji nodded again.

"And that means only one thing. You like me"

Neji nodded once more.

"I see, well that's awkward"

"Can we just drop it? I'll get you home"

"Yes home would be good"

Neji started walking and Suyo followed behind him. A silence was formed for the entire walk to the village. Then Suyo's stomach growled. Neji looked behind and Suyo just smiled and waved. Neji looked around and found a convenience store.

"I'll be right back stay here ok?" Neji informed

"Like I'm gonna go anywhere" Suyo smiled

Neji ran off into the darkness and Suyo was still very hungry. She looked around and saw some men go into a building. 'There aught to be some food in there' she thought. She followed a street light to an old dull building with music coming from inside. She saw a dull gray door and pushed it open. Music exploded in her ears where was she? She saw a long table and sat down. A strange man came over and leaned against it.

"Hello there pretty lady what may I get you?" He asked

Suyo clenched her teeth 'What did he just call me?' Then her stomach rumbled again. She knew she didn't have any money so she asked the man what they had to drink.

"Well all we have really is sake"

"Sake??? Oh that sounds good I'll have some. How much does it cost?"

"Don't worry about it it's on the house" He smiled and walked away.

'What's sake?' she wondered to herself. She'd never heard of such a drink. Her stomach rumbled again. 'It wouldn't hurt to try I guess" The man returned with a clear glass filled with a brown cold liquid inside. She observed it for a while and finally lifted the cup to her mouth and stuck the tip of her tongue in the sake. She then put the sake down and tried to figure out the taste. 'It's not bad…a bit bitter…but not bad' her stomach rumbled even louder. 'Screw savoring the flavor!' She chugged the sake all at once and then ran to the washroom. She went to the nearest stall and started to vomit. 'What the hell! This stuff is too bitter!' When her puke fest was over she rinsed her mouth with the sink water and walked outside. At first the room started to get a bit fuzzy. But she knew she was just tired. Then she started getting really dizzy and off balance. She saw a blonde girl trying to talk to her but nothing came out of her mouth. Then everything went black.

**Later the next morning**

A light shone threw the window straight into Suyo's face. The light was irritating her eyes so she took her pillow and put it over her head. … She felt the pillow over her head and threw it to the ground. She looked down and saw a bed! Where was she? Why is she in a bed? Why was she so dizzy? Neji! She remembered that she had wondered off and didn't tell him! She jumped out of the bed and started to panic. She looked at her arms. She was in cute bunny pajamas! That weren't hers! Was she raped???? Had she been kidnapped????? She started to scream when she turned around and was 2 cm away from a boys face. She fainted.

"Is she dead?" Kankuro poked Suyo with a pencil

"I don't think so" Temari leaned over Suyo

Suyo opened her eyes and saw people around her she quickly shut her eyes. They started talking and something was jabbing into her back. She didn't mind it at fist but then it got annoying she jumped up and made evil eyes to Kankuro.

"Stop poking me!" She scolded

"Aww she's alive. Oh well I wanted to eat her" Kankuro sighed

"Huh?" Suyo backed away

"Stop scaring her" a voice said

"What ever you say Gaara"

The voice came from behind a girl then the person came out. A boy with red hair appeared.

"Excuse me I don't want to be rude but WHERE THE HELL AM I!!!!" Suyo exclaimed

"Calm down you're in our house and yes you are still in Konaha" Temari smiled

"And who may you be?" Suyo asked

"I'm Temari. The guy with the red hair is Gaara and the guy that poked you with a pencil is Kankuro"

"Ok and why am I here exactly?"

"You passed out in front of me at the club. So we brought you here"

"That was a club?"

"Yep" Kankuro re assured

"Great I'm in trouble. Oh ya I have one more question…Why am I in bunny PYJAMAS!"

"You reeked of alcohol so Temari dressed you in a pair of her pajamas" Gaara informed

"Oh. I see. Did you happen to see a boy with dark brown hair and no pupils?" Suyo asked

"You mean Neji? No we didn't see him" Temari answered

"Oh. I hope he's not worried" Suyo said to herself worriedly.

"Worried? Oh I see you two are going out aren't you?" Kankuro smiled

"What no! I don't think…."

Gaara turned away with no interest what so ever. 'Who cares if she's going out with Neji' 'I hope she doesn't talk a lot she'll give me a head ache' Gaara looked out the window. The clouds looked unsteady.

"We'd better get you home. Your parents must be worried" Gaara stated

"My…parents…?"

"Are you an orphan?" Temari asked

"Me? Of course not!" Suyo laughed

"So you're here on holiday?" Kankuro asked

"Yea that's it. I'm staying with Kakashi"

"Kakashi!" They all exclaimed

"You know him?"

"Hey Gaara isn't he the guy that's always reading those perverted books?" Kankuro frowned

"Yea that's him"

"Anyways we'd better take you home" Temari remembered

"Ok"

"Here I know where he lives I'll take her" Gaara volunteered.

"Uh you sure?" Temari with a surprised expression

"I know why he wants to take her. Gaara seems to have a little crush" Kankuro teased

"Do you know where Kakashi lives?" Gaara raised his eyebrow

"…"

"C'mon lets go" Gaara walked out the door

"Um Gaara I'm still in Temari's pajamas" Suyo smiled

"So? You want Kakashi to find out you were drinking?" Gaara kept walking

Suyo walked behind Gaara commenting on how rude he was. Just then she realized that he was the boy that was in the room the first time she woke up. She looked at him and examined him. He had a big thing on his back and she had to admit really cute hair. She smiled a little. Gaara looked back.

"Why are you smiling?"

"You have cute hair" She smiled bigger

"Ok then…"

Gaara stopped and blushed only for an instant. Suyo grabbed his hand and started running pointing at the sky. The sky was getting dark and gray and a burst of lightning lightened the sky rapidly. Gaara ran faster and pulled Suyo into his arms and started jumping through trees. Suyo blushed with a 'what's going on' expression on her face. Gaara's face remained emotionless while Suyo stared at him. She examined his face now that she was close to him. She then looked over his eyes and started to twitch her eye. He had no eyebrows!!! How can a human being not have eyebrows!!! She raised her hand and quickly poked Gaara where his left eyebrow should have been. Gaara's head titled backwards and he fell to the ground with a surprised expression on his face. Suyo was flying down but she smiled and punched the air. 'I was right! He doesn't have eyebrows!' She proudly thought to herself liking the fact that she was right! But that feeling was soon replaced with pain as soon as she hit the ground. Gaara just laid there as Suyo complained about the pain. Then she ran over to him and pointed at him.

"And you! Why don't you have any eyebrows! That's un natural!" Suyo exclaimed

"You're annoying" Gaara sat up and put his hand on his head

"Excuse me!"

"Stop spazing" Then a rain drop fell on Gaara's nose

He looked up at the sky and rain swiftly started pouring down. Gaara sighed and got up. He started walking ahead with one hand in his pocket. Suyo stubbornly followed behind shivering. For thirty minutes they walked threw the rain in silence. Gaara slightly turned his head and glanced at Suyo's wet and cold appearance. Her hands moved up and down on her arms trying to keep warm. He stopped and waited for her to catch up. When she did she looked to the left, away from Gaara. She gasped as she was pulled against him. His arm rested on her shoulder. The warmth of his body was a pleasant feeling. She smiled looking at him. Gaara just looked straight ahead with a small grin. When they finally reached Kakashi's house they were greeted by Neji who was leaning against the door staring at them.

"C'mon Suyo get inside" Neji calmly smiled

"Ok. Bye Gaara" Suyo smiled and ran inside

"Yea bye" Gaara nodded

Neji walked down the few steps and stood in front of Gaara. Giving him the 'stay away from her look'. Gaara just turned around and walked away waving bye in the air.

When Suyo walked through the door she was stormed by her friends.

"Are you ok!?!" Yama exclaimed

"Yea I am. Neji 'saved' me"

"Saved you! From what?" Kioko jumped

"Some weirdo's"

"Then why weren't you with him? He was looking for you all morning!" Hato yelled

"I passed out so I spent the night at a friend's house"

"Which friend?" Iyuki wondered

"A new friend" Suyo smiled

**Meanwhile in the Uchiha complex**

Mitsu yawned as she sat up. She rubbed her eye and looked around. She saw a television and a small table in front of her. The table had two empty pop cans, a bag of chips, and movies on it. She then remembered that she went out with Sasuke the night before and they had gone back to his place to watch some movies. She must have fallen asleep during the movie. She looked and saw that she was in a blanket on a couch. She skimmed the room looking for Sasuke. She got up and found a kimono near by and put it on. She walked up a flight of stairs and looked for Sasuke's room. She finally found him sitting on a bed in a big room. She leaned in the doorway and crossed her arms smiling.

"Hey there" She greeted

Sasuke jumped up surprised and sighed. Mitsu laughed and slowly walked to the bed sitting next to him. She leaned on his shoulder and looked at him.

"Did I scare you?"

"No you just surprised me" He put his hand on her shoulder

"I'm sure"

"I thought you were still sleeping" He ran his fingers through her silky hair

"What time is it?"

"Around noon, don't worry I told Kakashi where you were so you don't have to go back till tonight" Sasuke smiled

"Woohoo!!!" Mitsu cheered

"You must be hungry. Here try this"

Sasuke gave Mitsu a box of rice balls and took one himself. Mitsu stared at the strange food and took a bite. Her eyes started to water. Sasuke looked at her.

"What's wrong?"

"This is so good!!"

Sasuke sighed and kissed Mitsu on the cheek. Mitsu smiled and finished eating her new favorite food rice balls. After she finished they both went downstairs and sat on the couch and started talking about things.

"And then she slips into the cake!" Mitsu exclaimed

"Really?" Sasuke laughed

"Yep"

"Hey Mitsu I'm really having a good time"

"Me too"

"What do you think about Naruto?"

Startled that Sasuke would bring him up. Did something happen between them? She didn't want to be nosey but he was her boyfriend. She looked down then gave him the biggest smile she had and asked why. Sasuke just smiled and apologized for bringing it up. There was an awkward silence for a moment. Mitsu got up and walked to a window. The sky was clearing up. She better be on her way. Then she remembered that incident when The boys had to jump really high. She turned around.

"Hey Sasuke do you mind if I ask you something?"

"No go ahead"

"How come all you guys can jump so high?"

"Everyone can jump that high"

Mitsu's mouth dropped to the ground. Then she jumped herself and barely got off the floor. Sasuke had an anime tear drop and then remembered she and her friends weren't from his world. He also realized that her chakra holes were closed. He found this strange and walked towards Mitsu who was still attempting to jump more than 10 cm off the ground. Then he got an idea.

"Hey Mitsu do you want to play a game?"

"Sure!" She stopped jumping

"Ok lets go to the back"

Mitsu followed clueless of what he was going to do to her. When they reached the back Mitsu saw a huge field with some logs in one area and forest in another. She tilted her head as Sasuke explained the so called 'game'.

"Alright in order to win this game you have to do exactly as I say"

"Got it!"

"First you have to use up your entire supply energy ok?"

"Ok!...How?"

"Give me ten laps around the complex now!"

Mitsu immediately started running around the very large building without realizing that Sasuke had gone to see Naruto.

**At Naruto's apartment**

Naruto heard a knock on the door. He just ignored it hoping the person would go away. The knocking just got louder and louder. After about ten minutes he got frustrated and opened the door. His body froze when he opened the door and found Sasuke on the other side.

"Hey I need your help" Sasuke panted

"Why should I help you" Naruto smirked as he unfroze

"It's about Mitsu"

"Is she in trouble!?!"

"No don't worry. I need help draining her energy"

"Why the hell would you want to do something like that!"

"I have to open her chakra holes"

"Oh I see. Alright but on one condition"

"What is it?"

"If I help you then you have to tell Mitsu you love her back"

"…Fine…"

They both started running towards the complex. When they arrived Mitsu was on her last lap. When she finished she was panting but still full of energy. She was surprised to see Naruto sitting on the ground next to Sasuke. Naruto got up and walked in front of her. She could barely see because her hair was covering her face.

"You shouldn't be working out with your hair down" He smiled and put her hair in a high ponytail.

"Thanks" she smiled

"No problem. I'm just here to help"

"Yes JUST to help" Sasuke jealously reminded

"Naruto is here to help with the game. Stand back"

Mitsu stepped behind Sasuke and watched Naruto carefully to see what he would do. He closed his eyes and started making hand signs. She thought he was going crazy or something until.

"Shadow clone jutsu!"

**Teehee it took me a while but it's up. If you really want to know what happens next you've gotta be patient XD**

**Don't ever give up**


End file.
